


the best laid plans

by cheese_ramyeon



Series: the best laid plans [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU, alternate title: jihoon brings all the boys to the yard, appearance of disgusting pda couple onghwang, appearances from all wanna one members, minor appearances from pd101 contestants IOI girls random idols, perhaps a one-sided jinhwi???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_ramyeon/pseuds/cheese_ramyeon
Summary: "I told you, right? When I want something, I work hard for it. And I want Park Jihoon."Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin, three boys rejected by Park Jihoon, all agree to share his time by meticulously scheduling dates in a little planner while juggling school life.  The arrangement is going great -- but it looks like Kang Daniel is here to ruin their carefully crafted plans.





	1. starting a story

Inha University's cafeteria was buzzing with chatter and laughter from students. In the middle, a table was settled in complete silence.

Across Kang Daniel, Park Woojin is dramatically sipping his coffee, head leaning on one hand. In between them is a planner. It was quite inconspicuous; a black hardcover notebook engraved with a golden 2018 on the cover, the kind of planner that you get as a corporate giveaway. Daniel had no idea what to do with it.

"So...is this your planner, Woojin?" Daniel inquires.

Woojin takes another exagerrated sip of his drink.

"Just open it, Kang Daniel." He gestures with his head to the item in front of them.

Daniel raises an eyebrow. He had no idea what he could possibly gain from his underclassman's planner that warranted such theatrics. He thought Woojin had something to ask the dance club vice captain about the upcoming dance competition, or maybe the general education courses that the freshman was taking. Frankly, he'd rather be spending his free period at home lounging around, playing games, or texting a certain boy, one who was very well acquainted with Woojin. But since he was already at the cafeteria anyway, he decides to just go along and open the planner.

Contrary to the plain cover, the first page was an artfully done masterpiece of brush calligraphy, washi tape and stamps. The words "Wink Squad Schedule" were emblazoned across the page. Daniel presses his lips together to suppress a chuckle. He didn't expect Woojin to be into the whole studyblr thing. And what the hell was a "wink squad"?

His musings came to a halt when he took notice of a polaroid photo at the bottom right corner of the page. It was a picture of four boys at a hiking trail. Woojin was in the foreground, taking the photo. Behind him were two boys he had never seen before; one was exceptionally tall and the other had a deep, dark expression. They both had an arm slung around someone very familiar: Park Jihoon (Daniel likes to refer to him as "the most beautiful boy in the galaxy"). Jihoon had his usual close-mouthed ( _pretty_ ) smile on, ( _beautiful_ ) eyes crinkled and ( _tiny_ ) hands in a double peace sign.

His reverence of Jihoon's face was interrupted by Woojin loudly clearing his throat.

"Keep flipping." Woojin urges. His coffee was all gone, so he settles his elbows on the table and clasps his hands in front of his face like some mafia boss.

Daniel only has more questions than answers at this point, so he heeds Woojin's advice and flips the page. The next spread is a class schedule, and without looking at the label, he recognizes as Jihoon's. The following pages contained three more schedules. One was Woojin's, the others were labelled "Bae Jinyoung" and "Lai Guanlin". Daniel assumes they are the two other boys in the photo.

A friendship journal of sorts?

He flips to the daily planner sections, and Daniel was more confused than ever

 

**March 5 (Monday)**

Guanlin - basketball game 6 PM

**March 6 (Tuesday)**

Jinyoung - film festival (7 PM)

**March 7 (Wednesday)**

Woojin - lunch + movie (12 NN)

**March 8 (Thursday)**

Guanlin - tutoring @ library (5 PM)

**March 9 (Friday)**

Jinyoung - club activity (5 PM)

**March 10 (Saturday)**

ALL WINK - food fair (10 AM)

 

Daniel flips briskly through the rest of the planner and finds that it follows this format for the rest of the year. Sometimes one boy's name is doubled, some aren't in the weekly schedule, and there are pages with lots of erasures where they cant seem to agree on anything. The notes are full of receipts, random doodles, and more collages. But Jihoon's name is nowhere to be found.

He goes through the planner until he reaches November, the current month. The pages are empty beyond the 3rd week. 

"So, what can you say?" Woojin prompts, maintaining his mafia boss pose.

"Um...the washi tape is a nice touch? I dunno Woojin, I'm not very artsy, I don't really know what to say about this." Daniel scratches his ear, giving Woojin a sheepish look.

Woojin sighs and pinches the space in between his eyes. "Yeah, I should just walk you through."

 _You should've done that in the first place_ , Daniel thinks, but wisely keeps his mouth shut as Woojin slides the planner a bit closer to himself. 

"First off, I'll get straight to the point," Woojin takes a moment to stare pointedly at Daniel, who is feeling slightly intimidated. The awkward silence was unnerving him, so he decides to take out his water bottle from his bag and sip some water to alleviate his tension, until Woojin says:

"I know you're interested in Park Jihoon."

The water that was in Daniel's mouth decides to go two ways: dribbling down his chin and stuck in the middle of his throat. A good number of students in the surrounding area turn to stare at the boy currently in a coughing frenzy and his underclassman cool as a cucumber in front of him.

"W-who? Your roommate? Who, what--that Jihoon?" Daniel sputters out in between coughing fits. "I mean, he's interesting I guess but interested is a bit--"

"The thing is, _hyung_ ," Woojin continues as if Daniel wasn't just about to die from choking a few moments before, "The three of us are interested in him too." He flips to the planner's first page and points at the polaroid photo he was admiring earlier. Daniel looks back at the photo with wide eyes.

 _Park Jihoon has three boyfriends?!_   Daniel thinks to himself as he looks back and forth between the photo and Woojin.

The younger boy continues, "We've let him know about this interest, and we've all been turned down." At this, Daniel sighs in relief, thankful that he wasn't about to be a homewrecker ( _to three boyfriends!!!_ ).

"That's why we've come up with this arrangement." Woojin flips to one of the weekly spreads and runs his index finger down the page. "We split time with Jihoon between the three of us in equal amounts, until he settles with his feelings." He shuts the planner with a definitive snap.

"The problem now," He punctuates his sentence by jabbing a finger at Daniel's direction. "Is _you_."

"Me?!" Daniel exclaims, eyes blown as wide as possible. "What did I do?"

"You keep ruining our plans!" Woojin slams a fist down the table. "You keep pulling him away from me when he visits our dance practices!"

"I do not! Besides we're just talking about games!" Daniel defends. He conveniently ignores the fact that he makes Woojin get him water every time so he can talk to Jihoon uninterrupted for a few seconds.

"You had him beside you during my own birthday celebration." Woojin has begun counting the incidents with his fingers.

"Yeah, cause it was your birthday! I thought you wanted to talk to the other people greeting you." Daniel twiddles his thumbs. The truth is he just wanted to watch Jihoon's puckered lips as he blew on his _tteokbokki_  while Woojin was accosted by the other dance team members in the food stall, but he wasn't dumb enough to say it.

"You came along on one of our dinner nights! I only get one day a week with him and you had to be there!" Woojin has begun to narrow his eyes and Daniel feels like he's about to state more examples if he doesn't interrupt.

"Well, I'm sorry Woojin, I didn't realize there's this...schedule or whatever going on between you. But that's just you though, how am I interrupting the other members of your 'wink squad'?" Daniel questions.

Woojin lets out an exasperated sigh. "Really hyung? Are you just conveniently forgetting that you text him every waking hour? Guanlin keeps getting Jihoon to refocus on their tutoring cause you sent him another cat meme!"

"What's wrong with cat memes?!" Daniel blurts out, incredulous at the notion that his memes were unworthy of attention.

"Jihoon didn't get to go to one of Jinyoung's film festivals cause you said there was a flash event on Shining Legend!"

"Why is that my fault?" Daniel gasps, shaking his head. "Jihoon can make his own decisions!"

"It _is_ your fault!" Woojin snaps, nostrils flaring. "Because I looked it up and there was absolutely no flash event on that day!" He narrows his eyes and watches Daniel gape like a fish at the accusation. "You took him out to dinner as an 'apology' but you didn't have to apologize if you didn't _lie_." 

Daniel sputters, and recovers enough to reply. "Well...okay. Fine. I'm sorry if I keep interrupting your so-called schedule. But its not like I'm doing it on purpose!"

"And that's why we're here. Let's get this clear now," Woojin leans forward and fixes a stare at his upperclassman before asking, "Are you planning on asking out Jihoon?"

Daniel attempts to give an answer having difficulty with his words stuck in his throat. "It-- it's not like...I don't-- whoever said I want to date Jihoon?!" He huffs, trying to paint a picture of composure. "I just wanna hold his hand and take him to the beach and introduce him to my mother and cats in Busan..."

A snort escapes Woojin's nose as he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, such typical friend things. That's so "bro" of you _hyung_." He challenges Daniel with an intense stare.

On the other side of the table, Daniel is trying to get his bearings after Woojin's interrogation.

It's true: Jihoon was a very interesting boy. And perhaps his intentions weren't simply friendly. But his feelings for Woojin's roommate was something he never managed to verbalize, other than to his cats at home. However, Woojin's intense interrogation was making him think that perhaps, he really just needed to say it out loud to an actual human being.  

Daniel raises his chin in determination. "Fine, I guess I do. I like Park Jihoon and I wanna date him. So what do you want me to do?"

"Then stop." Woojin commands.

"What? What do you mean 'stop'?" Daniel gapes. After all that emotional debate and now he has to stop?

"Stop liking him. I can tell you're not serious about this 'cause it took you so long to admit how you feel. Besides, Jihoon's just gonna reject you anyway." Woojin leans back and shoves his hands in his coat pockets.

"And how would you know that?" Daniel squints at his underclassman, daring him to give a good reason.

"Because he's not ready for love." Woojin shrugs. "That's what he said to the three of us, and to everyone else who followed."

Woojin leans forward and motions his _hyung_ to come closer. "Look, despite you sabotaging our dates with Jihoon, you're a good guy and I appreciate that Jihoon is making more friends. But if you want something more than just that, you're gonna have to step on the brakes. It's not gonna end well." Daniel is now fully pouting in front of him like a beligirent child. He's quiet, mulling over Woojin's words with a frown.

Woojin leans back and raises his palms. "I'm doing this for your own good. It's better to not have any expectations."

"Why are you acting like his royal guard?" Daniel quips. "Did Jihoon put you up to this?"

His underclassman shakes his head. "He's the love of my life, but I will be the first to tell you he's kind of dense. I just don't want any unnecessary drama happening between all of us."

Once again, the table is quiet. Daniel slides the planner closer to him and opens a page, silently staring at the plans Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin have made. Woojin leans back again and leaves his hyung to his reverie by looking out the window and observing the people in the campus grounds.

He's been through this before, scores of suitors that have been attempting to woo Park Jihoon, unaware of the consequences. Usually, it was Jihoon who would outright reject anyone's intentions before they came to fruition, and the boys only intervened when it looked like Jihoon's words weren't being heeded. It took them a while to intervene with Daniel, seeing as Jihoon himself said that Daniel's interactions have been nothing but friendly.

All the other suitors had a variety of reactions. Some were angry, some were sad, some were confused. He bet that Daniel would probably go the sad route. He could already see Daniel pouting and huffing, like when Seongwu _hyung_ snatches the last of the Pocari bottles during practice. 

He looks back at his upperclassman, ready with some semi-comforting words.

Only to see Daniel looking back at him with a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks for the concern, Woojin. But I'll be honest with you," he leans forward and smirks. "You're doing this for yourself and your 'wink squad', not for Jihoon. You're scared of having another rival."

Woojin's mouth drops open, ready to defend himself, but Daniel continues. "I'm not the type of person to just sit back and let things run their course. When I want something, I do my best to get it. And if Jihoon rejects me, then fine."

Daniel stands up and slings his bag over his shoulder, planner in hand. He stretches his arm out to Woojin, who snatches the planner from his fingers. Woojin looks up at his senior and his determined eyes. 

"But I'm not gonna go down without a fight." Daniel steps back and raises his hand to his forehead in a mock salute. "See you later." He turns away toward the cafeteria doors.

Back in the table, Woojin watches Daniel walk away. He makes it a few steps away before he suddenly pivots and briskly walks back to Woojin. Suddenly he clasps a hand over Woojin's shoulder.

"I just wanna make it clear that you're amazing and we value you as a member of the dance club, so please don't leave us 'cause of this." He punctuates this with another one of his dazzling smiles.

"I-- I wasn't planning on that." Woojin stammers.

"Good, good." Daniel nods. "Seongwu hyung would kill me otherwise. Okay, bye!" With that, he turns once again towards the cafeteria entrance and saunters out.

When Daniel is fully out of sight, Woojin slumps down his seat with a frown. This was definitely not the way things should have gone. His intimidation tactics have worked every time he had to talk to one of Jihoon's suitors. How could it fail now? Then again, Daniel was quite different from all the boys who attempted to ask Jihoon out. He was a lot more naive and optimistic. He had a tendency to let things in one ear and out the other, and the Jihoon situation looked like one of them.

Sighing, he pulls up his phone and types a quick message. This situation was going to need back-up.

 

**To: Wink Squad**

We need an emergency meeting. When are you guys free?

**deepdark**

I'm out by 5.

**chickie**

Same, practice got cancelled.

**Woojin**

Good. Let's meet at 5:30 at the Twilight cafe.


	2. confessing to a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is just basically an info dump ;; sorry for that!

The ballad of Park Jihoon, his three knights, and their handy dandy planner begins like this:

 

  
  
Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, and Lai Guanlin were three different boys, different ages, different backgrounds and interests who all had one thing in common: a burning admiration for one Park Jihoon.  
  
Woojin is Jihoon's childhood friend whose earliest memory of Jihoon involved a fight over a ruined sandcastle.  
  
Jinyoung is Jihoon's high school junior who shared his passion for film and acting in the Film Club.  
  
Guanlin was the new neighbor from Taiwan who Jihoon took under his wing as his Korean tutor.  
  
The three boys realized their feelings for Jihoon in different circumstances, for different reasons. However, one thing was similar: they all decided to bite the bullet and confess to Jihoon.  
  
They all confessed at different times in Jihoon's sophomore year of high school (Woojin, in winter. Jinyoung, in spring. Guanlin, in the summer).  
  
They all used different methods to confess (Woojin, who said it straightforward. Jinyoung, who made Jihoon watch a short film that he made. Guanlin, who made Jihoon translate a note to Korean).  
  
However, they all said essentially the same thing: "Park Jihoon, I like you. Will you go out with me?"  
  
In each of these situations, Jihoon was wearing something different. A teal beanie and a poofy yellow jacket (with Woojin). A pink beret and a blue sweater (with Jinyoung). An orange headband and a white tank top (with Guanlin).  
  
However, he did the same thing with all their confessions. He'd bite his bottom lip, brush his bangs back, sigh wistfully and say:

"I appreciate your feelings. But I'm really sorry. I'm not ready for a relationship right now." 

 

 

 

At a young age, Jihoon can say that he's experienced enough heartbreak to last a lifetime.  
  
His first love happened in first year middle school. An older boy named Taehyung was part of the ensemble for a minor theater production Jihoon was in. Jihoon looked up to Taehyung, observing the intensity of his facial expressions and admiring in his unique voice. Taehyung looked like he took a shine to the young boy, offering him all sorts of advice and even treating him to snacks after rehearsals.  
  
Jihoon was planning on confessing right after their final gala performance. His plans, however, came to a complete halt when Taehyung introduced him to a guy holding a huge bouquet.  
  
"Jihoon let me introduce you to my boyfriend. Kookie, this is the boy I was telling you about. Didn't I tell you he looked just like you when you were a freshman?"  
  
'Kookie' was in fact, very nice, and did bear an uncanny resemblance to Jihoon. And Jihoon could only stare the man who owned Taehyung's heart as Taehyung kept speaking jovially. Jihoon rejected their invitation to get dinner, and immediately fled the scene. Thus, the flame of his first love was extinguished.  
  
His second love was a boy named Donghan, a boy who was a 3rd year when Jihoon was in his 2nd year of middle school. Donghan was the dream of any girl (or boy): tall, dashing, talented, and charismatic. He got through Jihoon with his sweet words and grandiose gestures, and the two dated for around a year. A lot of Jihoon's dating firsts happened with Donghan, and he was on the way to believing they were about to go through high school as a couple.  
  
Until he walked in on Donghan canoodling with the Japanese exchange student in an empty classroom.  
  
Needless to say the relationship was over immediately. For a while, Jihoon never even attempted to look at another boy.  
  
That is, until Samuel came along.  
  
Contrary to Donghan's Casanova attitude, Samuel had no idea what to do with his obvious attraction to Jihoon. Their interactions were mostly innocent and subdued, and Jihoon found himself falling for the confident teen who stuttered in Jihoon's presence.  
  
By the end of the year, however, Samuel had to move back to America with his father. They attempted to continue the relationship through video calls and Kakaotalk messages, but the effort and distance waned their feelings. Soon, Jihoon found Samuel posting photos on Instagram with a girl, in poses too close to each other to be considered as simply friendly.  
  
From then on, Park Jihoon decided he was going to shut the book called Love and Relationships and shove it in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

 

 

 

When you love someone, you (hopefully) respect their wishes and decisions. Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin were all on the same page in this. After the rejection, they didn't push Jihoon's feelings any further, simply saying that maybe they'll wait till he's ready.  
  
In the meantime, there was nothing wrong with giving Jihoon a few nudges towards their direction, right?   
  
Nothing wrong with Woojin faithfully waiting for him every after rehearsal to walk him home, or Jinyoung helping him finish his English project, or Guanlin spending a good part of his allowance buying him chicken wings.  
  
But of course with three boys vying for one boy's affections, there was bound to be some overlap. Jihoon is only one man who cannot make clones of himself like some ninja.  
  
"Woojin, I can't go to the arcade with you on Friday, Jinyoung wants help with their short film."  
  
"Jinyoung sorry, rain check on that museum trip? Guanlin said his dad invited me to dinner and I couldn't say no."  
  
"I'm so sorry Guanlin, I can't make it to your basketball game, it's also Woojin's dance recital and I already said I'd go."  
  
This was a problem that none of them foresaw. Which is why Jinyoung decided to take matters into his own hands.

>  
> 
> _> > Make new group chat_  
>    
>  _> > New group: **Wink Squad** created_  
>    
>  _**> > Park Woojin** and **Lai Guanlin** have been added to the group_  
>    
>  **Bae Jinyoung:** hey nerds.  
>    
>  **Park Woojin** : ??? Who are you people  
>    
>  **Lai Guanlin** : What's a wink squad and why am I part of it.  
>    
>  **Bae Jinyoung** : We all have a mutual friend named Park Jihoon.  
>  And I think there's something we all need to talk about.  
>  Do you guys know the Twilight Cafe?  
>    
> 

 

  
That is how three boys who only knew each other in passing came to meet at the Twilight Cafe, a quiet little haunt 10 minutes away from their schools.  The interiors were rustic, with plenty of star motif items decorating the place. 

There was a bit of an awkward air around the table occupied by Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin. The drinks and pastries on the table go ignored as each boy sized the others up with judging gazes. Jinyoung cleared his throat.

"So," Guanlin suddenly spoke up. "Why are we called the 'wink squad' anyway?"

Woojin turned to Jinyoung, "Does this have to do with Jihoon being called Winky?" 

Jinyoung nodded. "He was in a commercial when he was a kid and at the end he did a cute wink." He explained to Guanlin. "It was his nickname for a while, but now only his mom calls him that. Anyone else gets socked in the face. Metaphorically."

Guanlin hummed in acknowledgement. "So I guess... we're all here because of Jihoon _hyung_?"

"Yes," Jinyoung took a sip of his grapefruit juice before continuing. He set the drink down and looked at Woojin and Guanlin in turn. "I'm not really sure how to start, but...have you guys been trying to date Park Jihoon?"  
  
Guanlin's eyes widened while Woojin clicked his tongue. "Why, what's it to you?"  
  
"Well, because I am." Jinyoung said simply with a shrug.  
  
Woojin tried not to choke on his saliva. "You...confessed to him? And he accepted?" Guanlin said nothing but the expectant look on his face said everything.  
  
Jinyoung shook his head, and the other boys visibly relaxed. "No, unfortunately. Said he wasn't ready for a relationship."  
  
"Oh!" Guanlin straightened his posture on his seat. "He said the same thing to me when I confessed." Woojin whips his head towards the foreign boy.

"A fetus like you confessed to Jihoon?" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Why not, it's a free country." Guanlin brushed him off, taking a bite of his cookie.

"I'm assuming you did the same?" Jinyong asked Woojin, and the latter simply grunted, not wanting to acknowledge his failure.

Jinyoung brought his hands together, making a clapping sound. "So am I also right in assuming that we're all trying to subtly inviting him out to friendly outings in the hopes that our actions will make him see the light and realize his true feelings?"  
  
Guanlin and Woojin stared at him for a bit. The Taiwanese boy cocked his head sideways. "I'm not sure if I understood so many words, but I'd say yeah. I'm trying to hang out with him as much as possible and maybe he'll fall for me."  
  
Woojin sighed and took a drink of his apple juice. "So what, are you here to tell us to stop?"  
  
Jinyoung scoffed. "We're comrades now, _hyung_. Rejects hoping for a chance." Woojin and Guanlin attempted to defend themselves but only garbled noises came out of their mouth. Jinyoung held up a hand to motion for their silence. "If we're all gonna be doing this, I just think we need a little bit of organization."  
  
With that, he took out a notebook from his bag and flipped to the back page. He began writing dates on the paper and speaking while doing so. "See, it's happened way too many times: I ask Jihoon _hyung_ out, but he'll say no because Woojin this or Guanlin that."  
  
He then nudged the notebook towards the other two, where they can see that the dates for next week are written down.   
  
"So I thought, if we talked about each other's schedules, we'll know when to invite Jihoon  _hyung_ someplace without overlapping with someone else."  
  
Guanlin and Woojin stared a the paper for a bit, ruminating in Jinyoung's proposition. They shared a look of slight trepidation. Obviously they all wanted to have all of Jihoon's time to themselves, but while Jihoon was dealing with his own issues, the arrangement didn't seem so bad.  
  
"That's fine with me." Guanlin shrugged. His finger lands on the paper, on Wednesday. "I have a tutoring session on this day."   
  
Jinyoung produced a pen from his bag and attempted to write Guanlin's name upside-down. "Okay, then I'll ask for his help on my props project on Thursday."  
  
"Hold up, hold up," Woojin interrupted. "Me and Jihoon were planning on checking out this new diner on Thursday." 

"Is that the one near the post office? I heard there's a special promo on Tuesdays." Jinyoung suggested.   
  
Woojin twists his mouth in deep thought. "Fine, Tuesday then."  
  
"Oh wait," Guanlin interjected. "I think he has rehearsal that day."  
  
They continued their debate until the notebook is covered in scratched out and encircled words. The final page showed each boy's preferred date, followed by where they were going and and what time. Jinyoung ripped the paper out from the notebook, set it in in the middle of the table and invited the other boys to take a photo, so that they all have a reference.  
  
When they were done, they rose from the table in unison. Guanlin extended his hand out, looking like a baby businessman.   
  
"Glad to be part of the wink squad." He says as he gave Woojin and Jinyoung a firm handshake each.  
  
Jinyoung smiled, "See you again, fellow rejects."  
  
And that is how the wink squad came to convene at the Twilight cafe every Saturday. If not, they discussed plans over their group chat. Eventually, the paper scraps were replaced with a planner from Guanlin's father, one of the many corporate giveaways he received while doing business. They were able to spend time with Jihoon equally, and the arrangement remained foolproof, continuing for more than a year.  
  
Until of course, one Kang Daniel came crashing into Jihoon's life and threw their plans askew.  
  


 

  
  
There were exactly four customers at the Twilight Cafe: one lady office worker reading a book, and three teenage boys. One of the boys slams their hand on the table, making the lady office worker jump in her seat.  
  
"Argh! He's pissing me off." Jinyoung scrubs his hair in frustration. The other two boys don't react, twin glum expressions on their faces.  
  
"Pipe down!" Jisung, the cafe barista, barks at the group. Carrying a tray, he heads to the lady with a sweet smile.

"I'm so sorry for these kids. They're, uh...rehearsing for a play! Political, lots of anger involved." He sets her order on the table and bows again before heading back to the counter, making shushing motions to the boys.

Guanlin is scrolling through his cellphone with a glum look. "Aahh Woojin _hyung_ , I thought you had this under control?"  
  
"I thought so too," Woojin moans, "But I didn't realize he'd react like that." He drops his head on the table with a light 'thud'.  
  
"You should have brought out your full intimidation powers." Jinyoung berates the older boy, sighing loudly.  
  
Woojin rises again to glare at Jinyoung. "I was! Hey, I did all the work here!"   
  
"Kids! I just told you to be quiet." Jisung hisses from behind them. Their drinks were laden in a tray. "What's even going on?" Jisung asked as he settles their orders down on the table.   
  
"It's Woojin _hyung_ 's dance team's vice captain." Guanlin whines, holding out the phone to reveal a blonde boy's Instagram profile. Jisung takes a seat and takes the phone, quickly scrolling down. _Realdefdanik_ 's profile is filled with selfies, group photos with friends, dance practice videos, and (unexpectedly) cute animals.   
  
"His name is Kang Daniel and he's trying to make a move on Jihoon _hyung_ and he wasn't listening when Woojin _hyung_ told him to stop." Guanlin explains in one breath, following with a pout.  
  
"Jihoon? As in Park Jihoon, my baby?" The three boys nod. It was no secret that Jisung openly favored Jihoon among their friend group, because of his ability to eat everything Jisung offered him and made the best suggestions with the new pastries and pasta dishes that Jisung made. The barista continues to scroll through the Instagram profile. Daniel looked like a harmless boy. He didn't really see what the fuss was about.   
  
"Well, I don't see how that's a problem." Jisung tilts his head, watching one of the dance practice videos that Daniel posted. "Jihoon can reject him himself. You know how he is with people who ask him out."  
  
"It is a problem _hyung_ ," Woojin argues. "One, he's interrupting our plans. Two, what if Jihoon says yes this time? He's a player and I know he's not taking Jihoon seriously."  
  
"Look at his Instagram." Jinyoung urges. "That's fuckboy material right there." He points to a mirror selfie from Daniel, smirking while slightly raising the hem of his shirt.  
  
Woojin leans closer to the table and drops his voice to a stage whisper. "I heard he has a new girlfriend or boyfriend every month. They say when he was a sophomore, he dated a girl and her brother at the same time behind their backs."  
  
Jisung gasps, and slaps Woojin's forehead across the table. "Park Woojin! I did not raise you to believe in groundless rumors!"  
  
"You're not my mother!" Woojin growls, nursing his forehead. "And they're not 'groundless'. He always has a smooth, flirty line ready for every one he talks to. You can't develop a skill like that without being a player!"  
  
"Look at this caption" Jinyoung opens a group photo with two other boys. "Read it: _I’m prolly just the reason that you learned your lesson_. See, that's something only a fuckboy would write."  
  
"And the most annoying thing is that Jihoon _hyung_ doesn't see he's trying to hit on him." Guanlin complains, shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, he was like, 'Why would Kang Daniel want to date me? He has so many girls running after him'. Uuggghhh." Woojin groans, raising his eyes to the sky.   
  
"What does he even have that we don't?" Jinyoung mumbles, furrowing his brows while stirring his hot chocolate.  
  
Jisung has been looking and the profile for a while now, and decides to tease the boys for a bit. "He's...tall?" Jisung posits.  
  
Jinyoung scoffs. "Guanlin's way taller than him."  
  
"And I'm still growing!" Guanlin adds with his gummy grin.   
  
"Hm.. he seems pretty handsome." Jisung says, opening one of his many selfies.  
  
Woojin hand moves towards Jinyoung's face, cupping the high school boy's chin to face Jisung. "Objectively, Jinyoung is more handsome."  
  
Jinyoung's lips form into their signature smirk. "I wasn't awarded Campus Prince and Jihoon _hyung_ 's successor for nothing."  
  
Jisung taps on another photo, one of him at the beach taking a surfing lesson. "He has... abs?"  
  
Guanlin's thumb jerks towards Woojin. "Woojin _hyung_ also has abs."  
  
"And they're pretty damn good abs too!" Woojin stands up and reaches for the bottom of his shirt. His actions are halted by Jisung screeching and tackling him to the ground. The lady customer grabs her bag and runs out the door.  
  
"Thank you for coming!" Jisung calls out to her while wrestling Woojin to the floor.  
  
He drags the younger boy up and shakes a finger at him. "I say this way too many times than should be normal, but there will be no stripping in this cafe!"  
  
Jisung and Woojin sit back down. Once Jisung has controlled his rising blood pressure, he paints a picture of serenity over his expression, trying to placate his kids. "Anyway guys, just calm down. From what I know of my favorite child, Jihoon is a good judge of character. Maybe he just really enjoys having Daniel as a friend. If Daniel really is the player that you say he is, Jihoon can shut him down on his own. He's an adult."  
  
He looks over the group's faces. Jinyoung is still frowning, Guanlin is staring at his distorted face in his drink, and Woojin has his head placed on one arm. They didn't look completely convinced, but at least they were a lot calmer.  
  
"Just work on your own charms, and eventually, maybe he'll choose one of you. You've all got a head start on this Daniel dude. Do you guys understand?" Jisung looks around the table, urging the boys to answer.  
  
"Yes, mom" Jinyoung mutters. Guanlin hums, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Woojin sighs and leans back on his chair. "I'm still keeping my eye on him."  
  
"Good." Jisung gets up from the table with a smile. "Now help me test out these new pastries for the cafe."  
  
Cheers rise from the table as Jisung makes his way to the counter to bring samples. The rest of the time was spent evaluating the limited edition cookies that Jisung planned to sell for Christmas. They continue the rest of the day in peaceful contentment.

If only they knew that the next week wasn't going to be as peaceful, 'cause a storm was coming and its name is Kang Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made Donghan a cheater! He's a sweet boy he'd never do that ;;
> 
> Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this! Honestly I said I'd be happy if this story even got just 1 kudos uhuhu thank you for the kudos and comments! I hope the other chapters don't disappoint lol once again, this is nothing but crack and laughs.
> 
> Also, is a teenager/college student out there reading this? What do you kids do for fun nowadays? My idea of a wild night is coming home with 10 scented candles from the home section of the department store haha.


	3. watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This nielwink fic finally has nielwink WHAT? This chapter is actually part 1 of chapter 3, I had to split it into three parts.

**November 20 (** **Tuesday)**  
**Jinyoung - Foreign Film Festival**  
**8:30 PM**

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung observes Jihoon as the older boy looks pensively at the theater menu. The foreign film festival was starting in a few minutes, and Jihoon always insists on eating something while watching a movie. As for Jinyoung, he's enjoying the different expressions flashing across Jihoon's face as he decides on what to eat. The white beanie he was wearing made him extra cute. However, his admiration of his senior's face is broken by an unfamiliar voice from behind them. 

  
"Is that you, Jihoon?" 

  
They both turn around to find the owner of the voice. A tall boy wearing a red jacket was waving at them, grinning from ear to ear. Although its his first time seeing him in person, Jinyoung immediately recognizes him as the infamous Kang Daniel.

  
"Hyung, good to see you." Jihoon nods as Daniel approaches them. "Are you watching a movie too?"

  
"Yeah, I heard they were showing some old foreign movies." Daniel gestures to the large poster on the wall across from them. "I love this one. It's my favorite French film."

  
" _La Bella Notte_ is Italian." Jinyoung says, trying not to look too judgmental. 

  
"Oh." Daniel scratches an ear and turns away. "Um, well, I saw the French version first." He stammers. "Anyway do you mind if I join you guys?"

 

Jihoon shrugs. "Sure, why not? Right, Jinyoung?"

 

As much as Jinyoung wanted to banish Kang Daniel from his presence for (1) disrespecting the French and Italian film industry and (2) interrupting his quality time with Jihoon, being rude to Jihoon's schoolmate was not a good look. "Right..." Jinyoung relents, trying not to sour his expression too much.

  
  
"Oh by the way _hyung_ ," Jihoon moves to clasp a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. "This is Bae Jinyoung. We were both in the film club in high school." He gestures towards Daniel while addressing Jinyoung. "Daniel's an English major at Inha."

  
  
_I know him well, Jihoon hyung. Too well,_  Jinyoung thinks as Daniel greets him with a jovial "nice to meet you!" and he respons with a curt nod.

  
  
"We're just going to buy some snacks first." Jihoon says, pointing at the snack booth.

  
  
"What are you getting?" Daniel asks as he moves closer to the booth, looking up at the signage.

  
  
Jihoon squints up at the glowing board. "Just a large popcorn, I guess. Although the nachos look really tempting..." Jihoon trails off, staring at the nachos displayed to his left.

  
  
Daniel approaches the cashier. "Excuse me, 2 large popcorns and 1 nachos please." He turns to ask Jihoon. "Do you want soda?"

  
  
Jihoon's eyes widen a bit, then he shakes his head. "Hey, I can pay--"

  
  
"No, it's on me." Daniel cuts him off with a grin. Jihoon hesitantly settles for a soda.

  
  
Jinyoung approaches the counter as well, takes a deep breath, then launches onto his order.

  
  
"One nachos, one large onion rings, one large fries, a bag of these potato chips, one corn dog, and a large soda, please." He turns to a wide eyed Daniel and stares him square in the eye, issuing a challenge. If Daniel wanted to play a game of impressing Jihoon, he had better be ready.

  
  
"Oh Daniel _ssi_ , don't worry. You don't have to pay for my food." He says with an air of innocence, but his eyes are saying _Don't you wanna pay for these too so Jihoon can think you're a great and responsible hyung? Or maybe you don't have the money._

  
It's Daniel's first time meeting Jinyoung, but anyone could read the challenge issued in his eyes. Unfortunately for Daniel (but fortunately for Jinyoung), Daniel is a very competitive man.

  
  
"It's okay, Jinyoung." He says through a pained grin. "I'll get your share too." Painstakingly he gets several bills from his wallet and hands it over to the very happy cashier. Jinyoung grins at Daniel taking the bait. Point one for Jinyoung.

  
  
It was a bit difficult walking towards the cinema with all his snacks, but Daniel and Jihoon were nice enough to carry some of his food for him. 

  
  
"Jinyoung are you sure you can finish all this?" Jihoon asks as they take their seats. Somehow he ends up seated in between Daniel and Jinyoung.

  
  
"Sure, I'm feeling really hungry." Jinyoung takes a satisfied bite of his corn dog. From his peripheral vision, he can see Daniel carefully counting his remaining cash. Jinyoung was feeling a teensy bit guilty, but feels that it was enough payback for Daniel intruding on his allotted Jihoon hours. Satisfied, he sits back comfortably as the movie begins.

 

 

 

  
  
The credits roll and the lights go back on. Jinyoung applauds with some other people, but notices that he could't hear any clapping noise beside him.

  
  
He turns to the side, about to ask his _hyung_ on his movie opinions, only to see Jihoon sitting with Daniel's head on his shoulder. It seems Jihoon has been repeatedly poking Daniel on the forehead, attempting to awaken him to no avail.

  
  
Jinyoung clicks his tongue and rolls up his sleeves. His arm stretches out across Jihoon, and he takes Daniel's nose firmly between his two fingers.

  
  
Soon enough, Daniel's shoots up from his seat, breathing heavily as his (thankfully empty) popcorn bucket clatters to the floor. He looks around to see the cinema patrons already filing out of the room.

  
  
"Wow! Gosh, that was so good. Wasn't it just so romantic?" Daniel asks his two companions, who were in the midst of grabbing their bags.

  
  
For the second time that evening, Jinyoung controls his judgmental expression. "We watched a murder-mystery Daniel _ssi_. People were sliced open."

  
  
A furious red blush spreads all over Daniel's cheeks. He can hear Jihoon try to suppress a snicker while hiding his face behind his scarf. Jinyoung considers it another point to himself.

  
  
"Huh, maybe you didn't see the romantic tension between the suspect and the police inspector. You need to learn how to read subtext better." Daniel says, briskly walking out of the seats with the two younger boys following suit.

  
  
Outside, light flakes of snow were starting to fall from the sky. As they walk, Jihoon asks: "So, what did you guys think of the movie? Aside from Daniel's Tumblr theory on the love story between the chief and the suspect." Daniel attempts to give a rebuttal but at a loss for words, he just ends up looking like a gaping fish. 

  
  
"I liked it a lot, _hyung_." Jinyoung says. "I especially liked the color grading, really emphasized the film noir aesthetic. And that long take of the chase down the sewers? Man, I can only dream of shooting a scene like that." He shifts his head to look at Jihoon, who was giving him an approving smile. He could always count on Jihoon to appreciate and vaidate his film critique.

  
  
Daniel attempts to add to the conversation. "Yeah, the colors were... pretty." Once again Jihoon attempts to smother a snicker by pressing his scarf closer to his face. Jinyoung gives himself an imaginary pat on the back.

  
  
"Looks like the film wasn't really your type, _hyung_." Jihoon teases, eyes sparkling in mirth.

  
  
"It...it was!" Daniel defends.

 

"Yeah, you liked it so much you watched it in your dreams." Jinyoung sneered, and Daniel could only look down the concrete road.

 

"Why did you even watch this particular show anyway?" Jihoon inquires. "I know you just came straight from dance practice."

 

With a sigh, he mutters. "Fine. I actually have to review a foreign film for Expository Writing. I shouldn't have gone straight from practice, it was really hard to concentrate on the film. What a shame, it looked really interesting." He finishes with a pout, and Jinyoung is reminded of a giant defeated puppy.

  
  
Jihoon hums from beside him. "Personally, I don't think it was that filmmaker's strongest film. He has more interesting ones I can show you."

 

Like a light switch, Daniel's dejected expression brightens immediately at Jihoon's words.  "Really? You'd do that?"

 

  
"Yeah. He has a really interesting one about two kids switched at birth. The cinematography is some of the best I've ever seen."

 

Daniel's lips come up in a sly grin. "You said you'll show me? Like, I'll come over to your apartment and watch it and we'll have a sleepover?"

 

A light blush flushes across Jihoon's full cheeks. "No, I'm saying I'll send you the rabb.it link and we can watch in our own apartments." Jihoon's pace grows quicker, but Daniel's long legs catch up easily. 

 

"But if you're giving me a rabb.it link and not the Netflix link then it means you still wanna watch together!" Daniel says, lightly poking Jihoon on the shoulder.

 

"I _have to_ watch with you because you need to be supervised!" Jihoon shoots him a glare before resuming his walking, which has turned into a full power walk. "Who knows what kind of fan fiction you come up with this time? But hey, if you want a failing grade I guess the Netflix link will do."

 

"Awww Jihoonie, don't be like that!" Daniel whines as he chases after Jihoon who is practically jogging at this point. As they banter back and forth, Jinyoung observes them from behind, holding back from pushing Kang Daniel into the snow. 

 

First off, today was his day with Jihoon. So where the hell did this overgrown puppy come from, and where did he get the audacity to just barge in? Second, he definitely racked up more points with Jihoon today. A man whose film repertoire was limited to Marvel movies was no match for Jinyoung's vast cinematic knowledge.

 

Yet as he watched the two bicker ahead of him, voices ringing through the night, he felt like he was watching the end of a tragic movie.

 

Jinyoung felt sick to his stomach. And it wasn't because of the nachos and onion rings and the corn dog he had earlier. Maybe. He hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _La Bella Notte_ is a movie that I made up lol think of it as some mobster film. 
> 
> Anyway HELLO HI OMG SO I'm so sorry it took me a week to update because:
> 
> (1) I had no computer access for several days (I do not recommend editing on ao3 on your phone!); and 
> 
> (2) this chapter was turning into a **monster**. The last rough draft was 8000 words already, so I decided to just split it into three parts huhu. 
> 
> This part is quite short (and flat... honestly I hated this part hnngg), but the next ones, ho boy. The next parts will be updated tomorrow and the day after (hopefully!). Thank you for reading!


	4. playing arcade games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panwink day! side note: for some reason ao3 shows that I updated chapter 3 on the 18th instead of yesterday. so for those who may have missed it, please read the jinyoung chapter as well!

**November 22 (Thursday)**  
**Guanlin - Funny World Arcade**  
**7:00 pm**

 

* * *

 

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, _hyung_." Guanlin says over the noise of the various machines in the arcade.

  
"No problem, Guanlinie." Jihoon smiles as they approach the money-changing booth. "You deserve it after getting a perfect score on your Korean exam. Sometimes I think I shouldn't be tutoring you anymore."

  
"Ei, that's nonsense." Guanlin hits Jihoon softly on the shoulder, unable to hide a proud grin. "I still have a lot to learn."

  
Jihoon chuckles. "No, seriously. Your Korean's already better than mine."

  
As Jihoon is exchanging some of his bills for coins, someone calls to him from behind.

  
"Jihoonie! Didn't think I'd see you here."

  
Guanlin and Jihoon turn to the source of the voice to see a tall young man in a denim jacket, holding a couple of bills on one hand. Guanlin didn't have to ask; based on their hours of social media stalking, he knew it was the notorious Kang Daniel.

  
"Niel _hyung_ , hi." Jihoon greets as Daniel jogs up to them. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Doing my groceries, duh." Daniel answers. Upon seeing Jihoon's sour expression, he giggles. "Nah, I was just up to play some games. I was supposed to hang out with my friend. But he's running late, so I thought I'd pass the time here."

  
Jihoon nods and notices Guanlin standing stiffly to the side. "This is Guanlin, by the way. He's my neighbor from back home. Guanlin, this is Kang Daniel, he's in Inha's street dance team."

  
Offering his hand for a handshake, Daniel grins. "Hi Guanlin, I'm Daniel."

  
_You're the devil, that's who you are._ Guanlin thinks as he wordlessly grasps the other boy's hand, making sure to squeeze his fingers around Daniel's palm.

  
Daniel withdraws his hand. "Strong grip you've got there." He says, subtly shaking off the numbness.

  
"I feel like I've been introducing you to a lot of people this week," Jihoon remarks off-handedly.

  
"Really? Fancy that." Daniel says, moving towards the money-changing machine.

  
"While your friend's not here, wanna join me and Guanlin for a bit?" Jihoon suggests, and Guanlin feels like screaming. Every second of his bonding time with Jihoon counted, and some blondie just swept in and was taking precious minutes away from him.

  
"Yeah, sure!" Daniel turns with his ₩500 coins in hand. "Guanlin, do you mind?"

  
"I do, actually." He blurts out. Jihoon's head snaps towards his direction.

  
"Guanlin?" Jihoon turns to him with raised eyebrows. He was used to Guanlin being a polite boy, one who also gets excited about new social settings and friends. This outright rejection seemed a bit off.

  
Guanlin shakes his head, unprepared for his own outburst. Although he wanted to see Daniel's smug face crumple to pieces, his remark seems to have set off Jihoon as well. 

  
"What? I meant I don't. I don't mind." Guanlin backtracks. "See, I told you my Korean still needs work." With that, he turns to approach one of the many games in the arcade. Daniel and Jihoon take a moment to shrug at each other and follow the tall boy.

 

 

 

 

As Jihoon and Daniel debate on which game to start playing, Guanlin stands to the side, giving himself a pep talk and summoning every single ounce of patience from his body. _Keep calm, Guanlin. Like father said "Young plants cannot be forced to grow through pulling". It's only until his friend comes to meet him. That probably won't be long._

  
Sure enough, Guanlin did not have to wait long at all.

  
"Niel! I didn't know you'd be here."

  
All three heads turn to see a young man (whose cheeks reminded Guanlin of dumplings) entering the arcade. Guanlin could hear Daniel hiss a few words under his breath, and from what he's learned outside of Korean class, it wasn't a nice word.

  
"That's Jaehwan, right? Your roommate?" Jihoon asks, recalling a face that he's seen often in Daniel's social media. "Is he the friend you were going to hang out with?" Jihoon looks back and forth between the two while Daniel shuts his eyes tightly, willing the image of Jaehwan to go away.

  
Guanlin is starting to see where this was going. It turns out the assumptions of the wink squad were correct (discussed with lots of angry emojis in their group chat): Jinyoung's run-in with Daniel earlier this week wasn't a mere coincidence. He decides to prod further. "Why wouldn't your friend know that you're here when you're supposed to have plans?" He asks, assuming an innocent, simply inquisitive air.

  
"Because..." Daniel croaks. "I...forgot to text him!" He snaps his fingers. "That's right! I forgot to tell him I was waiting here."

  
"Waiting?" Jaehwan (Guanlin assumes) is now in front of them with a completely puzzled look on his face. "Why were you waiting for me?"

  
"'Cause we had plans, Jaehwanie! Did you forget?" Daniel explains. Guanlin can see beads of sweat starting to form on Daniel's brow, even though the air-conditioning in the arcade was working perfectly.

  
"What plans? I was just buying new strings over there." Jaehwan points to the music store across the street. He holds up a paper bag with the store's logo for emphasis. "I didn't even know you'd be--"

  
"Come over here and I'll remind you about the plans that we definitely made!" Daniel cuts him off and hurriedly pulls him into a photo booth, away from Guanlin and Jihoon.

  
It takes maybe a minute of them conferring. Guanlin and Jihoon have already started playing a claw catcher game and fail to catch anything, until the two roommates finally emerge from the photo booth.

  
"Okay, okay! So!" Jaehwan clasps his hands together. "Daniel and I made plans! Lots of them!" He declares in a loud voice while Guanlin tries not to guffaw. Given his stiff acting, Guanlin deduces that jaehwan is definitely not a theater major. "Unfortunately, I just have to take care of this one little thing that will take me an hour."

  
"Two. Two hours." Daniel murmurs from the corner of his mouth.

  
"Two hours, apparently, thanks for the reminder." Jaehwan turns to Daniel with what he probably thinks is an appreciative grin, but it was looking a bit murderous.

  
It was like watching a disaster unfold, and Guanlin wasn't in the business of easing the situation for Daniel. "What do you have to do that needs to take two hours?" He inquires.

  
"...what?" Jaehwan asks, eyes darting side to side rapidly. Daniel's hands shoot up to his own hair, running his fingers through the blond strands. Guanlin thought Daniel was about to pull his hair out.

  
"He said what do you have to do that needs to take two hours?" Jihoon repeats, curiosity overcoming him as well.

  
"Do you want me to repeat that question in Mandarin? Or English?" Guanlin snickers as he keeps his eyes dead set on Daniel.

  
"Oh...I, uh..." Jaehwan stammers. Daniel attempts to telepathically connect with him through their eyes, trying to transmit a decent excuse. "I need to...feed my goldfish."

  
An awkward silence settles over the group. Guanlin is having the time of his life. Jihoon is even more confused, head cocked to the side. Daniel looks like he's about to cry, and Jaehwan looks like he's about to enter the claw machine and bury himself in the toys.

  
"It takes you two hours to feed your goldfish?" Jihoon breaks the quiet.

  
"Yeah." Jaehwan chokes out. "Hungry little monsters. They're like, tuna sized," he spans his palms to an approximate length, "so their appetite is something else."

  
"And you really need to get to them now, don't you Jaehwan?" Daniel pipes up, eager to get his friend out of there. "They might eat your house if you don't feed them."

  
Jaehwan sighs. "Yeah, I guess I'll be going now." Daniel is trying to nudge him towards the exit, but Jaehwan remains stubbornly in place. He addresses the younger boys, "I'd say 'nice meeting you' but Danny boy hasn't even introduced me to you guys yet." He laments, giving a sly look to his friend.

  
Daniel huffs lightly through his nose. "How rude of me." He says through clenched teeth. He gestures vaguely to the two onlooking boys. "This is Guanlin and this is Jihoon. Guys, this is Jaehwan."

  
Guanlin bows, not forgetting his manners. Jihoon does the same. "Nice to meet you, Jaehwan _ssi._ " He greets.

  
"Hi, Jihoon." Jaehwan smiles widely. He leans forward to take a closer look at Jihoon's face. "Wow, you really do have starry eyes."

  
"Excuse me?" Jihoon quirks an eyebrow.

  
"Your goldfish, Jjaen!" Daniel screeches. "Your goldfish are dying, it's time for you to go!" He drags Jaehwan towards the exit while Jaehwan waves wildly to the two boys left behind.

  
"Bye, Jihoon! You're as beautiful as Daniel always describes you!" It was the last thing Jaehwan says as he fully disappears around the corner.

  
Jihoon stares unblinking at the entrance. He looks up at Guanlin with a confused expression. "What did he say?"

  
Guanlin shakes his head, basking in the satisfaction of seeing Kang Daniel lose his cool guy image. "I didn't hear him well."

  
After a few seconds, Daniel comes back, slightly winded, but still attempting to put a smile on his face. "'Kay, while I wait for him to get back, let's play some games!"

 

 

 

 

  
The first game they attempt is the darts game. Jihoon starts off, making a few good shots.

  
Afterwards, Guanlin takes his spot, aiming well before letting the darts fly. A few darts missed the center, but overall he got a good score. He looks over to Jihoon, who gives him a thumbs up.

  
It's Daniel's turn, and he makes a big show of rolling his shoulders and raising the darts to the target in perfect position. Guanlin scoffs from the side. If Daniel was a disaster at planning fake coincidences, he's probably not that good at target practice.

  
Each thud of the dart on the center mark progressively lowers Guanlin's smile.

  
"Wow Daniel _hyung_! You're really good at this!" Jihoon exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement.

  
"Thanks, Jihoonie." Daniel shoots Jihoon a dazzling smile, then sends a look to Guanlin. It was a look that reeked of a challenge, and Guanlin raises his eyes, meeting Daniel's gaze squarely. 

 

 _It's on, Kang Daniel._ Guanlin thinks, cracking his knuckles as they head to the next game.

 

 

 

  
The unofficial competition went on for the next hour and a half. Guanlin takes the win for the racing game, but Daniel successfully wins their air hockey match. Guanlin catches up by winning the drumming game and the whack-a-mole game. Daniel claims victory over Dance Dance Revolution (of course), but Guanlin narrowly wins at skee ball.

 

They try the punching game as well, but surprisingly they get the same score, and Jihoon scores higher than both of them, almost beating the arcade's high score. No game was left unplayed. Guanlin catches the larger bass on the fishing game, but Daniel lets his FPS game skills on the loose and wins at target shooting. They even tried out the coin karaoke box, where Daniel gets a higher score with his rendition of Zico's Boys and Girls.

  
(The two competitors were also treated to Jihoon singing a soft ballad, which they both count as a bonus win).

  
"We have so many tickets!" Jihoon laughs as he tries to arrange his prize tickets in a neat bundle. Both Guanlin and Daniel are unresponsive behind him, catching their breaths after the plethora of games they just played. Their unofficial competition was now tied, and Guanlin wasn't about to let it end that way.

  
Guanlin rises up to rest his hands on his hips, surveying the game center. They were running out of games, and Daniel's friend was about to arrive soon. _I need to put my all on this one game._ He resolves, looking for a game that could possibly break their tie.

  
Just then, he spots a corner they've yet to pass by. It was a line of hoops and basketballs waiting to be dispatched. The victory bells were already ringing in his head.

  
"Daniel _ssi,_ " Guanlin taps Daniel's shoulder. "Lets make a bet."

 

Daniel was trying not to let fatigue show on his face, so he decides to humor the high school student. "Yeah? What kind of bet?"

  
Guanlin points towards the game that caught his attention. "Basketball. Best two out of three. Winner gets all of the loser's tickets."

  
Daniel's eyes widen at the unexpected bravado from the younger boy. Guanlin can sense he was being underestimated, but he arranges his expression to show a poker face. Clearly, Daniel has done research on the _competition_ (i.e. somehow finding out where and when the Wink Squad were meeting with Jihoon) but by the way he sniggers at Guanlin's proposition, he has obviously not done research on the _competitors_.

  
Simultaneously they stride towards the basketball games, inserting coins into the slots. As Guanlin winds his shooting arm, Daniel throws him a smirk.

  
"Bring it on." Daniel smiled. Basketball? Easy peasy. He was fairly confident in winning the game and getting all of their tickets. How good can one high school student be?

  
The answer, Daniel finds out is: _very good._

 

 

  
"Here _hyung_ , this is for you." Guanlin presents Jihoon with a pink stuffed rabbit that was larger than an average sized toddler.

  
"Guanlin! You should have gotten a prize for yourself!" Jihoon berates, although the effect was lost with the gentle smile on his face. "What do I even do with this gigantic rabbit..."

  
"I did, got myself a t-shirt." Guanlin shows off a black shirt that has a neon orange writing on it that declares "I am a Champion".

  
Off to the side, Daniel was staring dejectedly at the display of prizes, left without even a single ticket to claim a piece of candy with. Guanlin tries not to gloat too much, but in his head, he's sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry at the arrogant senior.

 

A bored arcade employee pushes a few sheets of paper towards Guanlin's direction. "Please fill out these forms so we can put you on the high scorers' display and you can qualify for our raffle," she says in monotone. While he was filling out the forms, he can see Jihoon approaching Daniel, who looked like he was on his way to transforming into a mushroom.

  
"Poor you, all your tickets were swiped." Jihoon teases with crinkled eyes. He settles the giant rabbit on top of the glass case.

  
Daniel huffs. "Yeah, that underclassman of yours is a hustler."

  
"Did you know Guanlin won an award for being the best high school shooting guard in the entire prefecture?" Jihoon shares.

  
"Really? Who would have thought?" Daniel says wryly, scratching at the glass display. He recalls the way Guanlin effortlessly shot basket after basket while hardly breaking a sweat, making his mood sour further. They didn't even make it to three rounds; Guanlin had an immense lead on both games.

  
A pair of tiny Samoyed dog figures suddenly materializes in Daniel's vision. "Here." Jihoon nudges the keychains closer, urging him to take them.

  
Daniel cradles the small, fluffy keychains in his palms. "What's this?"

  
"Your consolation prize. I had tickets too, in case both of you forgot." Daniel looks down to hide the blush on his cheeks, both from Jihoon calling out his unspoken competition with Guanlin and the unexpected gift. "Got Guanlin this plush toy of a chick, and there were some tickets left over for those keychains."

  
He purses his lips together to prevent himself from smiling too wide and looking dumb. Guanlin may have won the unofficial gamefest and a bigger prize from Jihoon, but the tiny keychains were making him giddy. "Thank you, Jihoon. Why are there two?"

  
Jihoon shrugs. "They came in a set."

  
Daniel hands one of the dogs back to Jihoon. "You can have this one." Hesitantly, Jihoon takes it back with a soft chuckle.

  
"Don't you want to give this to Jaehwan?" Jihoon asks, watching the Samoyed keychain rotate as it hangs from one finger

  
When he looks back at Daniel, the older boy is grinning, looking brighter than the sun. "Now, we have couple keychains!"

  
A furious blush overtakes Jihoon's face and Daniel revels in the way his lips open and close at a loss for words. "It-- it's not a couple keychain."

  
"It is so!" Daniel argues, pointing to his keychain. "Look, my dog has a blue ribbon and yours has a pink ribbon. You have the girl dog."

  
"Colors don't mean anything!" Jihoon snapped. "I'm going to give this to my mom. You can couple keychain with her then."

  
"Jihoon!" Daniel whines, shaking the younger boy's shoulders. "Keep the girl dog!"

  
"Whoever said it's a girl!" Jihoon barks as he attempts to stomp away from Daniel.

 

Guanlin watches the scene, annoyance creeping through his very being.

 

He won fair and square and impressed Jihoon with his basketball skills, and despite a very unwanted presence, got to spend a good amount of time with his hyung. He managed to wipe the floor with Daniel's face and reduce him to a speechless entity after an impressive win. Daniel was supposed to be the loser, yet he was over there giggling and smiling like he just won the grand sweepstakes.

 

Guanlin won the battle, but somehow, he feels like he lost the war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! did you like my favorite mandu boy's appearance? 
> 
> i am still battling with the word count on the woojin chapter ;; if i don't update tomorrow, then i'll update saturday waahhh


	5. dancing to hip-hop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the dance routine, I used [this routine](https://youtu.be/qFKpLdQB3UY) from 1 Million Studios as a reference. Please watch the video to help you visualize the dancing part better (cause I'm so bad at describing movement...ahahaha).

**November 24 (** **Saturday)**  
**Woojin - Hotshot Dance Studio**  
**10:00 am**

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes before their dance class would begin, Woojin and Jihoon were taking time to stretch their muscles in the middle of the dance floor. Once in a while they both attended advanced hip-hop dance classes; Jihoon, because it's useful for musical theater roles, and Woojin, because he was always looking to improve his dance skills. 

 

"Looks like we've got way more people than usual." Jihoon remarks as he stretches his arms behind him. He surveys the dance studio, packed with other students stretching and jogging in place. Usually, classes had fifteen students, pushing twenty on a busy day. But today, there were at least thirty people in the room.

 

"Heard they had to merge the intermediate classes." Woojin comments, rotating his ankle. "I hope Taehyun _ssaem_ and Sungwoon _ssaem_ can handle this many students." He does some side lunges, taking care to really stretch his hamstrings. Roh Taehyun, one of the more popular teachers at the studio, was known for his difficult and high energy choreography. It was a stretch of luck that they managed to book one of his classes, as the slots usually ran out as soon as sessions were announced.

 

Woojin nudges Jihoon with his foot. "Hey, don't forget I have to pick up Yerim after this and take her to her ballet recital." Woojin reminds Jihoon as he rotates his neck. "You can go home on your own, right?"

 

He sees Jihoon trying to suppress an eye roll as he does a few jumps in place. "Woojin, you should reserve that level of concern for your nine-year-old sister, not me."

 

Woojin retaliates with a kick to the shin. As he tries to fight off Jihoon's punches, he also attempts to fight off the uneasy feeling he's been having this morning. Call him paranoid, but for some reason he felt uneasy, like there was a black cloud looming ahead of him, except he couldn't see it. 

 

It may have something to do with Jinyoung and Guanlin's reports of Daniel crashing into their scheduled time with Jihoon earlier this week. Even though he knew Daniel had a part-time job on Saturday mornings, and had little to no possibility of barging into the dance class, he still couldn't get the foreboding feeling out of his mind.

 

"Look alive, folks!" Their stretching is cut short when Taehyun struts in the room, followed by Sungwoon, cueing the cheers of the students. The two instructors take their place in the center of the room and make brief introductions.

 

Taehyun does a low whistle and shields his eyes, surveying the room full of students. "Did the room get smaller or did this class get bigger?" Laughter arises from the group.

 

"Well, don't worry, cause Taehyun and I got some help." Sungwoon reassures the class. "Let's welcome our third instructor with some applause!" Sungwoon makes a sweeping motion towards the door.

 

On cue, a young man in a black hoodie and sweatpants enters the room. When his face becomes visible to the students, a few screams ensue from the crowd and cold dread creeps through Woojin's veins.

 

The black cloud has arrived.

 

"It's Kang Daniel!" A girl screams while shaking her friend like a rag doll.

 

"Yo, that's an Inha legend right there!" a boy whispers to someone beside him.

 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Woojin snarls, and Jihoon elbows his side, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

 

Sungwoon motions for the commotion to die down before he starts speaking. "This is Kang Daniel, he's one of our juniors at the Inha University dance team, current vice-captain in fact. So be assured that you're in good hands!"

 

Daniel bows and beams at the class. "Hi guys, like they said, I'm Daniel. Nice to meet you!" His introduction is met with more applause.

 

"Ladies, he's single and ready to mingle!" Sungwoon teases. Daniel wraps an arm around Sungwoon, telling him to stop teasing while members of the class giggle (and several people squeal). 

 

After a few more reminders and words of encouragement, Taehyun asks everyone to spread out to do the warm-up routine. Since quite a lot of people pushed themselves to the front, Woojin and Jihoon settle for the back of the room.

 

"I wonder how Taehyun _ssaem_ and Sungwoon _ssaem_ got Niel _hyung_ to teach a class," Jihoon whispers to Woojin as they do side-steps.

 

Woojin grunts, still pissed off from Kang Daniel's unexpected appearance, until he remembers a fine detail. "Oh! I just remembered. Heard this around the grapevine. Sungwoon is Daniel's ex."

 

Jihoon looks at Woojin with slightly widened eyes as he attempts to move to the beat. "Really?"

 

"Yeah. They broke up 'cause Sungwoon _ssaem_ graduated and he didn't wanna get tied down." It was hard talking while they were waving their arms up and down, but he didn't want to lose the information that he suddenly remembered. He really should have been listening more closely when Hyungseob and Yoojung were having their gossip sessions during dance club rehearsal.

 

"I guess," Woojin huffs, "Even if they're broken up, Daniel still couldn't resist him when he asks for favors. Maybe he's trying to get back together." He adds, shifting his eyes to catch Jihoon's response. The other boy doesn't say anything, simply following the motions from the teachers. Then again, Woojin was also finding it hard to talk given the difficult routine.

 

The warm-up ends, with a lot of grumbling from the class, a clear preview of what was to come. Sungwoon tells the students to catch their breath while they prepare the music. During this time, Daniel bounces over to the two friends. 

 

"Hi, guys!" He greets with a bright smile. "What are the odds of the two of you being in this class?" Woojin keeps silent, lest he says something dumb and mildly suspicious. Jihoon acknowledges Daniel with a nod.

 

"Daniel _hyung._ Or would you rather be called Daniel ssaem here?" He says.

 

Daniel waves a hand in front of his face. "Come on, just _hyung_ like always. I'm just helping out."

 

Jihoon looks back and forth between Woojin and Daniel. "I guess I don't have to introduce you guys this time."

 

"Haha, yeah." Daniel agrees. He turns to Woojin's contorted face, unable to settle on one expression. "Woojin are you okay? You look constipated."

 

Before Woojin could answer, Taehyun beckons the class to pay attention and look to the front.

 

"Once again guys, this is the intermediate hip-hop class and we're going hard on this one, alright? The beginner's class where you dance to Baby Shark is later at 1 PM." The class chuckles and Taehyun continues. "We'll show you guys the routine now, how does that sound?"

 

Upon the cheers from the students, the three teachers get in place for the choreography. Someone begins the music, and a pop-rock tune from an American boy band begins to play. It wasn't something you'd expect a choreography out of, but Taehyun made it work.

 

The dance routine was, as expected of Taehyun, difficult and dynamic. There were a lot of sharp arm movements and sweeping leg motions, even a short section where they have to do floor work. Despite his earlier annoyance, Woojin could feel his adrenaline burning his veins in anticipation of executing the dance.

 

They finish the dance to excited applause and hooting from the audience. Some students protest the difficulty of the routine but Sungwoon assures them they'll only be doing the bridge and the chorus, so it wasn't all too hard.

 

"We're gonna break you up into three groups now!" Taehyun calls out. Sungwoon starts counting the students in groups of ten. At this point, Woojin has his arm clasped around Jihoon's, wanting to be in the same group. Who knew what could happen if they were separated?

 

Out of nowhere, Kang Daniel comes up from behind him and slices his hand in between their arms. He grabs Jihoon by the shoulders and nudges him in place with a group of people.

 

"This is the second group, I'll be taking this one!" Daniel says, and Woojin could hear a girl squealing from within the circle.

 

"Then the rest goes to me," says Taehyun, with a proud grin. The third group celebrates; however, Woojin could only stay frozen. In any other day, he would have been elated being personally trained by one of his dance idols, but today was also unfortunately the day a gremlin was lurking around Jihoon. Said gremlin was grinning and leading his group a few feet away, leading Jihoon by the shoulders. Woojin grumbles to himself as he settles somewhere in the back. This was going to be difficult.

 

 

 

 

Never in Woojin's existence has he ever thought about wanting to become a hammerhead shark. But right now, he was really desperate to gain the ability to split his vision towards two separate places. On his right, Taehyun was counting down and demonstrating the steps. On his left, Daniel was doing the same for his group, Jihoon positioned front and center.

 

Daniel counts off and executes a series of movements. "Make sure you keep your forearms around your chest, then do a drumming motion while your feet follow." Daniel watches the mirror as Jihoon and the group follows his instructions. He turns back and moves Jihoon's forearms to the proper position.

 

"Not too high 'kay, straighter and lock your elbows and shoulders." Jihoon nods, repeating the move to Daniel's contentment.

 

"Daniel _ssaem_ , am I doing it right?" A girl from behind Jihoon repeats the move, forearms low around her waist.

 

"Try it a bit higher" Daniel advises. When she successfully follows, Daniel gives her a thumbs up.

 

 _So why didn't you correct her with your touchy moves?_ Woojin thought as he shifts his attention back to Taehyun. He moves to position and follows along as not to look suspicious. Every time someone asks Taehyun a question, Woojin shifts his gaze back to the second group.

 

"Now when you stretch your arm out, make sure it's at an angle, alright? Your left leg goes across here, and you extend your arms to the lower right." Once again the group follows suit, but this time Daniel moves behind Jihoon to adjust his arms from behind.

 

"Keep your forearm here, forty-five degree angle. Looks nicer that way." He says in Jihoon's ear and his student nods, stepping forward to try the move again. At this point, Woojin is seeing flames.

 

A nudge to his left side jolts Woojin out of his thoughts.

 

"We're doing the floorwork now." The student beside him advises, and Woojin mutters his thanks as he gets in position, one knee on the floor. It's either Taehyun taught really fast or there were slower learners in the other groups, but they were ahead by a few moves. Thus after some time, Woojin could take a step back and observe as Daniel's group attempts the floor section.

 

"Watch me first, guys. So it's one, two," Daniel executes each move with the counting. "And from your sitting position, you come up in a wave. You can use your arms to support you but make sure it looks fluid. Like this" He stands up with no difficulty, then turns back to his students. "Let me see you guys try."

 

He leads the counting as his group does the dance. When it came to the standing move, Jihoon pushes off his arms from behind him to stand, but miscalculates the force and stumbles upon coming up.

 

Woojin can feel his inner self explode while his physical self remains intact, as he watches Daniel's hands come up to grip Jihoon's waist while Jihoon's forearms lands on Daniel's chest.

 

"Woah, careful there. Balance is key here, it's better to use the force from your hips." On the mention of hips, Daniel's hands slide down to Jihoon's hips, patting them slightly.

 

At that moment a water bottle hits Daniel's calf.

 

"Ow!" Relinquishing Jihoon from his hold, he turns towards the offending bottle and looks up to see Woojin with an arm up.

 

"Sorry _hyung_!" Woojin apologizes, with a hand raised in front of his face. "Meant to throw that in the trash." He adds. Daniel raises an eyebrow and shifts his eyes to the trash can all the way on the other side of the room.

 

He picks up the water bottle from the floor, rising up with his signature smile. "It's okay Woojin, just throw it properly next time." Fast as lightning, he chucks the bottle back at Woojin, which hits him square on the nose.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the session is spent with Woojin attempting to multitask learning the choreography and trying not to throw Daniel out of the window when the older boy demonstrates another move while using unnecessary physical contact with Jihoon. When all the choreography has been taught, the teachers call for a ten-minute break, much to the relief of the students. A few people take a water break while others have flattened themselves on the floor in fatigue. Woojin was one of the latter, choosing to sit on the floor for a few minutes. After a while he decides to check on Jihoon on the other side of the room.

 

As he was rising up from against the wall to approach Jihoon, who was currently being accosted by another of Daniel's energetic stories, Sungwoon suddenly appears in front of him and shoves a Gatorade bottle to his stomach.

 

"Park Woojin, right?" Sungwoon asks. "Daniel told me you're also in Inha's street dance team."

 

"Yessir," Woojin mutters, a bit winded from the accidental punch. Sungwoon settles down beside him with his own drink, and Woojin awkwardly sits back down, not wanting to leave Sungwoon hanging.

 

"Told me you were captain material. Looks like he's right." Sungwoon grins.

 

"Ah, no I'm not." Woojin denies, looking down to hide the smile that was about to appear from his mouth.  _How dare you talk positively about me to other people!_  He thinks, trying to shoot a glare to a very oblivious Daniel.  _I still hate you, Kang Daniel._

 

He didn't really know what else to say to Sungwoon, so he decides to make small talk. "You've got a lot of students today."

 

"Yeah, actually," Sungwoon sighs. "We had to merge the two intermediate dance classes 'cause Taemin came down with a viral infection and Jongin suddenly got called to dance for this huge production. And this was like a few days before the class! Taehyun was honestly getting so stressed." Sungwoon bemoans. Woojin nods, trying to convey sympathy. Not really knowing what to do with his hands, he decides to take a sip from the Gatorade that Sungwoon gave to him.

 

"Imagine my relief when Daniel asked if we had a class today! I'm so glad he came through." Sungwoon clutches his chest and shakes his head, while Woojin tries not to choke on his drink.

 

"He asked...if you had a class for today?" He asks hesitantly, recapping the bottle. "Today, specifically?"

 

"Yeah!" Sungwoon nods with enthusiasm. "It's kinda weird cause I know he has a shift at the record store on Saturday mornings, but for some reason, he wanted to take a dance class today. I do feel kinda bad 'cause he just wanted to be a student, not a teacher, and we made him learn a whole routine and everything. But..." he trails off, watching Daniel waving his arms to tell a story while Jihoon looks on. "I think he's having fun being a teacher today, right? To one student in particular." He turns back to Woojin with a suggestive smile, and Woojin doesn't know what to reply. Luckily, the ten-minute break was up and Sungwoon leaves him to stew in the frustration that he unknowingly imposed.

 

 

 

 

When the class regroups, Taehyun leads all the students into doing the complete choreography. Of course, not everyone could get it perfect immediately, so Sungwoon suggests that they spend the remaining time perfecting their routine before they demonstrate the whole dance by group. 

 

Woojin has resigned himself to a corner with the student who was beside him earlier, tweaking a few of his moves, when Jihoon suddenly shows up beside him.

 

"Why are you here?" Woojin asks. He would've thought Daniel had his grubby hands on Jihoon again.

 

"Can't I just practice with my best friend?" Jihoon snaps, getting into position. "Teach me this part, the one after the verse."

 

"Wow. I thought Daniel was going to be teaching you this." 

 

"Hm? He's busy." JIhoon says dismissively. Woojin's vision shifts to Daniel, who was currently being surrounded by a bunch of students with various questions. He can see that Daniel was trying to answer all the questions as best as he can, but his eyes were meandering towards their direction. Woojin decides to play a little game.

 

"You're not picking up the choreo as fast as usual, are you okay?" Woojin moves to check Jihoon's forehead with the back of his hand. In his peripheral vision, he sees Daniel stiffen, rooted to his position. 

 

"I'm fine, Woojin, I'm just a bit out of it." Jihoon mumbles. Woojin reaches out to envelope Jihoon in a hug, smothering the other boy's head in his shoulder.

 

"Oh, my poor friend, he's suffering so much." He wails. He turns fully towards Daniel, whose eyes were wide and lips were pursed. Woojin knows he's being childish, but he goes ahead and sticks out his tongue at the upperclassman anyway.

 

Jihoon sharply pinches Woojin's waist, and he yelps to release his roommate from his hug. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jihoon snarls with squinted eyes. "I said I'm fine."

 

"I'm just concerned!" Woojin whines. They get into position and run over the choreography, but not before Woojin looks across the room to Daniel. A student is shaking his shoulder, begging him to concentrate, and he apologizes sheepishly. Woojin gloats by throwing Daniel one last smirk before working on the dance routine.

 

 

 

 

After a few practice runs, the groups were finally ready to demonstrate the complete choreography. Jihoon's group goes second, and while he does make a mistake or two, it was still quite a good performance. Woojin could see Daniel trying to sneak in a video.

 

The third group gets ready to perform, and Taehyun puts Woojin front and center, much to his surprise. It was flattering to know that Taehyun trusted him enough to be in the center, despite having to channel his inner hammerhead shark throughout the whole dance class and not fully concentrating. The music starts, and their group moves in unison. When the music cuts, Woojin basks in the enthusiastic response of the audience. He knows he  _killed_ it and gives himself an imaginary pat on the back. He looks over to Jihoon who is clapping with all his strength, and gives his friend a thumbs up. 

 

When all groups were done performing, the teachers take some questions from the class, giving a few tips and recommendations for new exercises.

 

"Okay, so, are we good? No more questions?" Sungwoon prompts the class.

 

A giggle can be heard from within the circle, and one girl blurts out: "Can Kang Daniel _ssaem_ do a solo performance?"

 

Squeals erupt from the group, mixed with encouraging cheers from the guys. Woojin makes a retching sound, which earns him a smack on the forehead from Jihoon.

 

"Guys, come on," Daniel shyly rubs his nape. "I don't have anything prepared."

 

"Niel, you should perform that routine you did for the school festival last year," Sungwoon suggests, and one of the girls shrieks in accord.

 

Daniel protests but Sungwoon continues to encourage him with a slap on the arm and continuous begging. Upon watching Daniel and Sungwoon's interaction, Woojin wiggles his eyebrows at Jihoon, and his roommate responds with his patented judgmental face.

 

Finally, Daniel relents, much to the audience's delight. Sungwoon runs to the speakers to play the music, while Taehyun motions the crowd to step back and make room.

 

A melancholy piano melody interspersed with a distinct beat plays, and immediately the smiley, embarrassed Daniel from a minute ago disappears. In his place was a Daniel with an intense expression, and he begins the dance. It was a beautiful series of graceful yet powerful movements, delicate finger motions coupled with intense flips and turns that left the onlookers gasping for breath and exclaiming their amazement. Even Woojin was impressed, because although Daniel was a giant butthead who interfering with his plans, the fact that he was one of the best dancers he knew remained unchanged.

 

The killing part of the dance is when Daniel slides his shirt upwards in time with the beat, leaving some of the audience yelling and hooting. Some girl behind Woojin thumps on his back in excitement. Woojin turns to glare at her, only for the girl to roll her eyes. When he turns back to the front, he catches Jihoon silently watching, face unreadable. 

 

The dance finishes with Daniel kneeling on the floor, executing a final series of arm and finger movements. When the music ends, he stands up and bows to his audience, who are in various states of astonishment. The girl from earlier chooses Jihoon as her victim this time, shaking his shoulders. "He's so talented, isn't he?" She prompts. Jihoon simply nods in slight trepidation, while Woojin says, "We don't know you." With that, the teachers bid their final goodbyes and the members of the dance class slowly file out of the room.

 

 

 

 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Woojin and Jihoon bundle up in their coats to head out. While walking out the building and discussing the more interesting parts of the class (like that girl who couldn't stop treating them like shaker toys), Daniel calls out to them, dashing out the door.

 

"Hey, kids! Heading home?" He says, slightly breathless.

 

"Yeah, you?" Jihoon questions, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Was thinking of grabbing lunch. There's this really good ramen place nearby. Wanna come with?" 

 

"No, thanks." Woojin immediately responds, and he gets into another battle of facial expressions with Daniel.

 

In the midst of it, Jihoon quietly mumbles, "Wouldn't you rather hang out with Sungwoon _ssaem_?" The dance team boys halt their wordless war and turn to look at Jihoon.

 

Daniel blinks. "What, and third wheel on his date with Taehyun _hyung_?" He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "No thanks, I get enough of that with Seongwu _hyung_ and Minhyun _hyung_."

 

Woojin's lower jaw has now dislocated itself from his upper jaw. "Sungwoon and Taehyun? They're _what_?"

 

"Going on a date? 'Cause they're dating?"

 

"I didn't know that!" Woojin exclaims. "They don't look like boyfriends at all!" The entire time during the class, Woojin couldn't think of any incident that would have indicated their romantic status. Then again they were also on company time, as well as on opposite sides of the room for most of the class.

 

"Well, what do you want them to do? Make out in front of the class?" Daniel says dryly . "Anyway, what about it? Lunch?"

 

"Jihoon and I are going straight home." Woojin cuts in, not wanting to leave Jihoon alone with the devil. But just right in time, his phone buzzes from his pocket. The words "Mom" are flashed on screen, and Woojin knew it was over.

 

Sighing, he answers the call, keeping his eyes on Daniel. "Yes, mom? Yeah, I know Yerim's waiting! I'm going!" He hangs up and sees Daniel wearing a wolfish grin.

 

"Looks like _you_ have somewhere to be, Woojin." Before Woojin could formulate an excuse, Daniel turns back to Jihoon. "How about you?"

 

Jihoon bites his lip, slightly hesitant, until he finally sighs and gives in. "Well... yeah, I guess I'll go with you."

 

Jihoon bids goodbye to Woojin, and Woojin can only yield with a clenched fist. Daniel and Jihoon turn towards the opposite direction, and as Woojin watches them walk off, Daniel turns to wave at him.

 

"Bye, Woojin! See you Monday!" He says gleefully, and capping off his goodbye by pulling down the skin under his eye and sticking out his tongue, before turning back towards the road, walking side by side with Jihoon. The wind was picking up and biting at his nose, but Woojin was sweltering with frustration. He marches belligerently to the bus station.

 

As he waits for a bus that would take him to his family's house, Woojin seethes while slumped on the bench. Based on his conversation with Sungwoon, it was now painfully obvious that Daniel was doing this on purpose, barging in on  Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin's dates with Jihoon. A mystery still was: how did he manage to find out exactly where and when they were out? And what were Daniel's plans leading to?

 

Looks like another Wink Squad meeting was in schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's solo dance is [this one](https://youtu.be/iejpKwrch8k) from the One: The World concert tour (except he doesn't sing at the end lol).
> 
> Again sorry for the delay because the weekend was way busier than I'd thought, plus I don't have computer access again. I really tried trimming down this chapter but it's still long and all over the place aaahhhhh I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter we will get nielwink's first meeting, and the wink squad's plans!


	6. remembering the beginning

Being surrounded by cleaning supplies in a small closet was not the most ideal place for trying to intimidate someone, especially someone who was towering over you. But Woojin was going to be damned if he didn't try.

 

"Let me get straight to the point, _hyung_ : didn't I tell you to back off?" Woojin hisses, fixing an intense glare on an apathetic Daniel. 

 

Daniel clicks his tongue, nonchalant as could be. "Park Woojin, is that the way you talk to your elders?"

 

"Dont pull your senior citizen card on me now, Kang Daniel." Woojin snaps, fists barely restrained from throwing a punch. "How did you even know about our schedule?"

 

Daniel leans back against the shelf, hands on his pockets. "Remember when you talked to me about Jihoon and your wink squad? And left me alone with the planner while you stared out the window for dramatic effect?"

 

It was like a cold hand was creeping around Woojin's neck. "And?"

 

Daniel retrieves one hand from his pocket, flipping through his cellphone, then shoves it in front of Woojin's face. The intensity of the phone's backlight momentarily blinds Woojin, and he squints to refocus his vision. When his sight clears, he sees a hastily snapped photo of an open planner, flipped to the week of November 21 to November 24. The wink squad planner.

 

Woojin snatches the phone from Daniel's hands, zooming in on the photo. "How...what...how dare..." Plenty of words, most of them highly unsavory, are running through his head, but right now he can't string them together to form a coherent sentence. 

 

"I told you, right?" Daniel says, calmly plucking the cellphone from Woojin's fingers and putting it back in his pocket. "When I want something, I work hard for it." His jovial tone shifts and his eyes snap open in a determined gaze. "And I want Park Jihoon." 

 

For a moment, Woojin is silent, assessing Kang Daniel with a glare. He raises his chin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, what are you gonna do now? You don't know our schedule for this week."

 

"I don't have to." Daniel grins. "Because I'm confessing to him this week. From what happened last Saturday, I'll say I have a pretty good shot."

 

Dread spreads across Woojin's chest. Last Saturday. The eventful dance class and the ramen outing that followed. Aside from that, Jihoon had also returned to their dorm at 9 PM, and left Woojin's countless texts unanswered. In the interrogation that followed, Jihoon said they only walked around the park and hung out at the convenience store.

 

He remembers Jihoon, red-faced and heaving, after explaining what happened during the day. _'I already told you Woojin, Daniel_ hyung _doesn't like me that way, and neither do I!'_

 

By virtue of knowing Jihoon since time immemorial, he knew Jihoon wouldn't lie about Kang Daniel confessing, or any other boy for that matter. So what happened that made Daniel so confident?

 

"What the hell did you do to him?" Woojin snarls.

 

Daniel smirks. "Why, what did he tell you?"

 

"He said after you had lunch you just walked around the park and went to the convenience store."

 

"Wrong, I brought him to my tower guarded by one hundred dragons and ravished him all night long." Upon seeing Woojin's expression gradually turning fiery, he laughs. "Just kidding, yeah that's all we did. I know when to take things slow."

 

"So why are you so confident?" Woojin asks. From what he's gleaned over their conversation, even though Daniel and Jihoon spent a good part of the day together, nothing really significant happened during their outing.

 

Daniel shrugs, "I may have dropped a hint about my feelings for him over the phone."

 

Woojin freezes. Jihoon definitely never mentioned this, not during the Saturday evening confrontation nor all of Sunday. Obviously it means the phone call wasn't important, but he still couldn't stop feeling dreadful. He tries to level his voice when he asks, "And what did he say?"

 

Daniel's smug expression dials down a notch. There was silence, and Woojin can see his eyebrow twitching slightly.

 

Finally Daniel replies, "...he hung up the phone."

 

Woojin bursts out into sharp cackles, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

 

"BUT! He also didn't reject me!" Daniel interjects over Woojin's wheezing. "And he acted completely normal when we played Battle Overfield on Sunday! So I'm going to ask him out properly this time! And until he says 'Kang Daniel, I'm sorry but I don't like you' to my face, over a telegram, or skywriting, it means I have a chance with him." Daniel finishes with a huff, raising his head and keeping a proud stance.

 

Woojin rises, wiping a tear from his eye while catching his breath. "Don't be so sure of yourself, hyung."

 

"Whatever, Woojin." Daniel puts his hands on his hips and steps closer to Woojin, glaring down. "In a few days time I'm going to confess, he's gonna be my boyfriend and then we're gonna get married and have a cute little house with 5 cats. Maybe you and your little wink squad can just date each other."

 

Woojin matches his gaze with steeled determination. "We'll see about that."

 

Rapid knocks on the door interrupt whatever retort Daniel had next. Woojin turns the knob to reveal a cross Seongwu.

 

"Stop making out in here, practice is about to start." Seongwu scolds.

 

Woojin and Daniel make various noises of throwing up and general disgust. "That's disgusting!" Woojin yells as he pushes himself out the supply closet. 

 

Daniel shudders, "Only you and Minhyun _hyung_ use this closet for that!" He calls out as he follows Seongwu. Taking his place in front of the group with the captain, dance club practice formally begins.

 

Seongwu was calling out reminders and announcements, but Woojin's mind was miles away. The day he never hoped would come, the day Jihoon accepts someone else's confession, was looming near. But he and the other boys weren't going to sit around like ducks, helpless and distraught.

 

They needed a plan. A good one. One that would permanently wipe Daniel's smug face away.

 

 

 

 

> _**[GROUP - Wink Squad]**_  
>    
>  **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  So are you telling me  
>  That this is all   
>  YOUR FAULT?  
>    
>  **Park Woojin**  
>  ...No?  
>    
>  **Lai Guanlin**  
>  This has been his fault from the start.  
>    
>  **Park Woojin**  
>  What the hell did I do?  
>    
>  **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  You're the common link! They wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you!  
>    
>  **Park Woojin**  
>  Whatever! Keep your schedules free tomorrow afternoon.   
>    
> 

 

 

 

 

In retrospect, this entire fiasco was, indeed, Woojin's fault. 

 

But how was he supposed to know that inviting his best friend-slash-the love of his life to one of his most important dance performances was going to change the course of history forever?

 

It all began during Woojin's first dance showcase as part of Inha University's street dance team. Although it was only a showcase, not a competition, the fact that Woojin was performing was notable as he was the only freshman in the line up. He couldn't help feeling giddy every time he remembered Daniel and Seongwu pulling him aside during one dance practice to ask him to be part of the performance. One of the senior dancers sprained his ankle a month before the showcase, and they felt Woojin was good enough to take his place.

 

Naturally, he wanted Jihoon to be part of one of the most important days of his life, so he invited the boy to watch the showcase. Jihoon went, of course, always supportive of his best friend.

 

The dance showcase finished without any hitches. Woojin remembers rising up from the group bow and seeing Jihoon standing and clapping from the front row, a proud smile on his lips. His heart pounded extra hard on top of the adrenaline from finishing the difficult routines.

  
After packing up, the members of the dance team all headed out, a noisy bunch clamoring in the university grounds. Woojin walked with Daniel, who was giving him more pointers about his dance.

 

Mid-conversation, he looked up to see Jihoon standing by the university gates. 

 

"Yo, Jihoon!" He called out, running towards his best friend. Jihoon threw out his arms to envelop Woojin in a hug.

 

"Congratulations, Woojin. You looked really cool out there." Jihoon gave him a few pats on the back for emphasis.

 

Woojin reluctantly pulled away to grin at Jihoon, his snaggletooth showing. "Aww thanks man. And thanks for coming."

 

"Hey, let's go celebrate. Treat me to that chicken place near the movie theater." Jihoon teased. 

  
"Pfft, why do I have to treat you?" Woojin scoffed, flicking Jihoon lightly on the forehead. "Pay for yourself. But yeah, let me just say bye to the dance team."

 

He turned to see Daniel still standing there while the rest of the dance team bickered around him in discussion. Daniel was looking kind of dazed. Woojin thought his vice captain was probably just coming down from his adrenaline high, and pulled Jihoon along to greet him. He decided to introduce his roommate just for the politeness factor.

 

He didn't realize he was making his first mistake: _introducing Kang Daniel to Park Jihoon._

 

"Daniel _hyung_ , this is Park Jihoon, my roommate and best friend since elementary school." Woojin gestured to both of them. "Jihoon, this is Kang Daniel. He's the dance team's vice captain."

 

  
Jihoon gave the older boy a slight bow. "Hello Kang Daniel- _ssi_. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Oh my god." Daniel blurted out, causing the two roommates to raise their eyebrows quizzically.

 

"I, um, I mean, hi! Jihoon! Hello! It-- it's nice to meet you too!" Daniel stammered, tipping his cap and bowing to an almost 90 degree bow. 

 

Woojin furrowed his eyebrows. Daniel was acting really weird and different from his usually suave and charismatic self. Maybe the stress was just getting to him. Then again, being flustered was also a normal reaction to seeing Park Jihoon's face.

 

"Anyway _hyung_ , I just wanted to tell you that I'm going ahead. Me and Jihoon are gonna have dinner." Woojin said.

 

"Oh, but what about the after party?" Daniel frowned. "You should be there Woojin, it was your first showcase!"

 

"Yeah but..." Woojin trailed off, not wanting to leave Jihoon alone.

 

"Jihoon can come too!" Daniel motioned to Jihoon with a big, inviting smile.

 

"Oh _hyung_ , I'd rather not." Jihoon shook his head. "I'm not a member of the dance team or anything."

 

"Ei, it doesn't matter. Look at Minhyun _hyung_ ," Daniel pointed to one of the tallest people in the crowd, a sophisticated-looking man with fox-like features. "He goes to all the dance team's celebrations even if he has his own club to run-- ouch!"  A sharp slap to the back of Daniel's head cuts his words.

 

"Kang Daniel, how dare you slander my boyfriend while I'm within a 100 mile radius!" A black haired man reprimanded Daniel from behind. As Daniel nursed his injury, the new arrival stepped forward to look at Jihoon in particular. "And who might this be?

 

Woojin introduced Jihoon to Ong Seongwu, the dance team's captain, who amicably shook Jihoon's hand. 

 

"But anyway, Niel's right." Seongwu said. "We're celebrating at that pizza place near the park. Teacher Jaesung gave us some extra money for the celebration, so we dont mind extra people. I think Chungha's friend is coming along too."

 

"The more the merrier!" Daniel grinned, spreading his arms wide.

 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to come." Jihoon turned towards Woojin, who shrugged. 

 

"Yeah, I guess we'll go with you guys." It would have been ideal to celebrate with just Jihoon, but the promise of free food was also very alluring.

 

"Cool, let's go!" Seongwu turned to the team, heading toward the front of the group. "Boys and girls! Let's stick together!" He called out as he started leading the walk towards the pizza restaurant.

 

Instead of joining Seongwu in front, Daniel fell back with Jihoon and Woojin at the tail end of the group. "So Jihoon, what was Woojin like as a kid? You can tell us all about his dark past."

 

"Do you want to see Woojin dance to BoA's 'Only One'?" Jihoon made a move to pull out his phone from his pockets but was stopped when Woojin wrapped an arm around his neck 

 

  
"Open that video Park Jihoon, and you're a dead man!" Their laughter rang out across the campus quad as they continued their walk towards the park.

  
  
Thankfully, the pizza restaurant was half empty, and the members of the dance team hurriedly occupied two of the long tables.

 

Woojin was about to pull Jihoon to take a seat with him when Daniel suddenly asked, "Woojin, Hyungseob, I think we're missing some forks and knives. Can you guys get those for us?"

  
  
Woojin almost protested, not wanting to leave Jihoon alone with an unfamiliar crowd, but his fellow freshman pulled him away to accomplish their task.

  
  
Second mistake: _leaving Jihoon alone with Daniel._

 

The two freshmen headed to the area where the cutlery was located. While Hyungseob was passing him the forks, Woojin kept looking over to the dance team, trying to find Jihoon.

  
  
_Crap, I shouldn't have left him alone! He doesn't know anyone! I bet he's pretending to text random people right now just to get out of conversation._

 

When they made their way back to the dance team, Woojin scanned the members to rescue Jihoon. To his surprise, Jihoon was seated right beside Daniel, listening intently to something the animated boy was saying, not looking the least bit awkward. Based on Daniel's shooting gestures, he assumed they're talking about PC games. There's also no empty seat to be found beside Jihoon, or anywhere close to him.

 

Part of him is glad that Jihoon isn't suffering from anxiety at being left out, but part of him was also uneasy at not being seated beside his best friend.

  
  
"Ah, Woojin, Hyungseob! There are empty seats here." Seongwu shouted from the other end of the table, beckoning them with one arm.

 

Woojin follows Hyungseob to the other end of the table. He removed his snapback and took a seat right in front of Seongwu, who had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's. Minhyun was looking at the menu, taking the responsibility of ordering for the team (even though he wasn't even a member) while Seongwu peered at him with lovestruck eyes. 

  
  
"Do you want to get the Potato Bacon pizza or the _Bulgogi_ pizza?" Minhyun asked.

 

"Yes." Seongwu answered, not even glancing at the menu.

  
Minhyun sighed. "Baby, that wasn't a 'yes or no' question." Despite his exasperated exterior Woojin didn't miss the corners his mouth tipping upwards and the loving look he bestows on his boyfriend. Woojin inwardly applauds Minhyun's self control. Most people would have already socked Seongwu on the gut after that.

 

Woojin couldn't look any longer at the lovebirds without wanting to throw up, and he turned his head to search for Jihoon down the table. He was expecting his roommate to be sending signals to get him out of the situation, but surprisingly Jihoon was talking, smiling slightly at Daniel's jokes, looking perfectly comfortable.

  
  
Hyungseob nudged him with his shoulder. "Jihoonie sure is getting along quite well with Niel hyung." He said with a meaningful look that Woojin decided not to acknowledge.

 

"Well, I'm not gonna be surprised if his social interaction quota runs out and he suddenly asks us to go home." Woojin shrugged. Hyungseob smirks, and opened his mouth to say something when they are interrupted by Eunki proposing a toast with their glasses of water.

  
The celebration continued with a lot of noise from the tables, members sharing stories and reenactments of the days events while pigging out on various flavors of pizza. Woojin occasionally sought Jihoon out of the group and found him mostly comfortable with the new people around him, especially with Daniel.

 

At some point, Jihoon gets a drop of strawberry milkshake on his Cupid's bow. Daniel wiped it off with a napkin, and it took all of Woojin's willpower not to fly towards their direction and "accidentally" pour hot sauce over Daniel's head. 

 

Eventually, the dance team decided to call it a night and exit the pizza restaurant. The members split into various directions, saying their goodbyes. Woojin is finally beside Jihoon after being separated for the entire dinner, and he puts his arm around his roommate as they head out, dragging him away. Daniel falls in step beside them. 

 

Seongwu and Minhyun, who were walking ahead, bid them goodbye. Seongwu said something about having their _own_ celebration, which got him shoved by Daniel while Minhyun rolled his eyes. 

  
  
Right after Seongwu and Minhyun's departure, Woojin decided that they needed to go as well, and fast. "We're going this way, _hyung_. See you around!" He waves carelessly to Daniel while pushing Jihoon ahead.

 

His hasty retreat was foiled when someone called out to him from the entrance. "Hey Woojin! Is this your cap?" Chungha shouted, raising a familiar black snapback.

 

Woojin gasped. "Yeah that's mine _noona_! Jihoon, wait here." He dashed toward Chungha and grabs the cap that she was holding out. After thanking her, Chungha teased him for being so forgetful, and said her goodbyes. When Woojin turned back, he sees Jihoon handing back Daniel's phone, and his heart stopped. 

 

Woojin sprinted back to Jihoon and Daniel. "Ready to go? We're leaving now _hyung_ , bye!" He dragged Jihoon out by the arm, not even allowing him another word.

  
  
They ran for a short distance until Jihoon reprimanded him, asking to slow down. After walking a few minutes in silence, Woojin turned to his roommate.

 

"Hey man, sorry I left you there by yourself." 

 

Jihoon shook his head. "It's fine. Niel _hyung_ is nice. Your teammates are funny."

  
  
_**Niel** hyung? _

  
  
A message alert tone interrupted their conversation. When Jihoon opened his phone, Woojin attempted to inconspicuously look at the sender, seeing an unsaved number.

  
  
"Who's that?" He tried to sound nonchalant in his question.

  
  
"Daniel _hyung_ , I guess." Jihoon muttered, typing out a reply. "He asked for my number when you went back for your cap."

  
  
Woojin froze in his steps, letting Jihoon walk ahead. Mistake number three: _letting Jihoon give his number to Daniel._

  
  
At that time, he brushed it off. Daniel was a friendly guy, and a game buff to boot. He was most probably just happy to find someone who was as excited about gaming as he was. But the text messages started piling up, gaming sessions more frequent, dinner outings interrupted and now here they were, Kang Daniel on the verge of confessing to Park Jihoon.

 

Sometimes, Woojin wishes he could turn back time, just to that one fateful night. Maybe he could have thrown Jihoon's phone in the fountain. Or left the snapback with Chungha _noona_. Or disobeyed Daniel and made Yoojung get the cutlery. Or refused to go to the after-party. Or not invite Jihoon to any dance team-related events until Kang Daniel graduated. Life would have been so peaceful.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was fairly lull time at the Twilight Cafe, since 3:00 PM enticed mostly college students with a free period or freelancers looking for a table to work in solitude. In the midst of the quiet atmosphere, one table occupied by four boys and scattered with craft supplies and cupcakes, was witness to a heavy debate.

 

"This actually is your fault." Jinyoung says. Beside him, his best friend Daehwi rolls his eyes as he painstakingly applies washi tape to the wink squad planner, decorating a spread of their outing to the school fair some weeks ago.

  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Woojin retorts. "Should I have made Jihoon wear a potato sack to the dance showcase?"

  
  
Guanlin sighs. "Jihoon _hyung_ would still look beautiful in a potato sack..." He mumbles in an dreamy tone.

  
Woojin turns his attention to the student across him "Daehwi, stop staring at Jinyoung's face and help us out."

  
"I was doing no such thing!" Daehwi exclaimed, fingers immediately letting go of a polaroid photo of Jinyoung's selfie. "Anyway what do you losers even need help with? Daniel is gonna ask out Jihoon and he's gonna say yes and you'll all have a big cryfest about it."

 

His words incite chaos among the table's occupants. "Over my decomposing corpse!" Jinyoung roared.

  
  
"Shut your goddamn mouth Daehwi!" Woojin gnarled, while Guanlin released a long groan.

 

Daehwi continued, completely abandoning his crafting endeavors. "Honestly guys, I saw this coming from a mile away. Did you all seriously think no one else was going to attempt to ask Jihoon out?" 

 

  
"We're not dumb Daehwi, of course we've thought about it," Woojin says, hands coming up to his own hair. "But I just cant accept Kang Daniel of all people being Jihoon's boyfriend!"

  
  
"Its just not right." Guanlin agrees.

  
  
Jinyoung hisses."He's a conniving little son of a bitch." Jisung, who was passing by after dropping off an order, gasps loudly.

 

"BAE JINYOUNG! Language!" In a snap, Jisung was hovering over their table with a shocked face. "What is happening again? More importantly why is no one eating my red velvet cupcakes? Jihoon finished an entire tray of those when he was here."

 

"They're perfect, Jisung _hyung_." Daehwi turns to look up at Jisung with a bright smile. "I especially love the little sugar stars."

 

"And that's why you're my second favorite son." Jisung regales him by scratching his chin, like a kitten. He pulls out a chair and sits, surveying the glum group. "Anyway guys, spill. Not literally cause I'm gonna have to clean that up. What's wrong?"

 

"Remember Daniel? He sabotaged all our dates with Jihoon the past week." Jinyoung says.

 

"Because Woojin _hyung_ was dumb enough to show him the planner." Guanlin adds.

 

"I needed it for dramatic emphasis!" Woojin slams his hands on the table. "I didn't think he'd do something like that!" 

 

"So what? Did he tell Jihoon that he likes him?" Jisung asks. 

 

Woojin slumps back on his seat. "No, not yet. But he's planning on it."

 

Daehwi chimes in with a cupcake in hand, "There's a pretty high chance that Jihoon is gonna accept." 

 

"And I hate it!" Jinyoung bawls, leaning back on his chair and shutting his eyes.

 

"Guys, come on," Jisung says. "I know you were all hoping to be Jihoon's boyfriend, but if he chooses Daniel then you have to respect his decision."

 

"That's what I said." Daehwi says through cupcake crumbs, merrily licking icing from his fingers.

 

"But _hyung_ , he's a terrible person!" Woojin exclaims.

 

"Didn't we tell you, he's not taking Jihoon _hyung_ seriously!" Guanlin cries.

 

"I dunno guys," Daehwi scrunches his nose, "I think making the effort to sabotage three different dates and rearranging his busy junior year schedule just for that means he's pretty serious about Jihoon _hyung_."

 

Jinyoung growls lowly, glaring at the cupcakes on the table. "No, it just means he's serious about pissing us off."

 

"This is just a competition to him." Woojin says with a scowl. Daniel was all about competitions. From computer games to dance contests to 'who can flirt with the most people in a day,' Daniel always strives to be number one. An admirable trait, if it wasn't being applied to winning Park Jihoon's heart.

 

The wink squad are back to sporting gloomy faces, hunching over the table while Daehwi finishes his cupcake. Jisung represses the urge to pat each of their heads in comfort. It was cute how all of them were so serious and emotional about Park Jihoon. Ah, young love.

 

As their older brother figure, Jisung feels its his responsibility to impart words of wisdom to the young ones. "Well, like my grandmother always says, 'Do unto others what you want others to do unto you.' So--"

 

He was planning on saying something about treating Kang Daniel with kindness, and being patient and respectful with Jihoon's decision, but the three boys snap their heads up, like three lightbulbs simultaneously sparkes in their heads.

 

"Kang Daniel sabotaged our dates..." says Guanlin.

 

"So we're also going to sabotage his plans!" Jinyoung finishes with a conspiratorial grin.

 

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Jisung shrieks, appalled that his words were causing the opposite of his desired effect. 

 

Woojin snaps his fingers. "We find out when he's planning on confessing to Jihoon and make sure it never happens!"

 

The wink squad swivel to Jisung's direction, bleak faces replaced with bright smiles. "Thanks, Jisung _hyung_!"

 

"Do _not_ implicate me in your terrible decision making!" Jisung yells, but it goes unheard as Guanlin and Jinyoung hastily clear the table and Woojin grabs his phone.

 

"Daehwi, write this down!" He commands.

 

"Hell no, I'm not gonna be part of this." Daehwi snaps, crossing his arms. "I am a pure, honest cinnamon roll."

 

Woojin looks at him with a mischievous face, "A pure, honest cinnamon roll harboring feelings for--"

 

Daehwi quickly grabs a pen from his pencil case and flips open the wink squad planner to an empty page. "Start talking, we don't have all day!"

 

"Guys, please--" Jisung attempts to reel them back in, but he goes ignored as the boys throw ideas back and forth, sharing what they know about Jihoon and Daniel's schedules, and Daehwi scribbling so hard the pages were about to tear.

 

With a sigh, he decides to leave the boys to their own devices, standing up to actually do his job. What sort of trouble could three teenagers bring, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you its HELL editing this chapter on a phone. I'll go back and reformat in the future.
> 
> As of now this fic has 100+ kudos! OMG that's 99+ additional kudos to the one kudos that I expected this fic to get huhu. Thank you so much to everyone who pressed that little heart <3
> 
> Anyway I know I've been pretty good so far with updating once a week-ish, but I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to do that with the next chapter. Unlike all the other chapters, I literally have nothing written for the next one! The ending is halfway complete but all I have written for chapter 7 is "akdkwkdbdk". I know what's gonna happen, its just not flowing through me. Don't worry, I plan on finishing this before October ends so I can celebrate Halloween in peace. The next chapter will just take longer.
> 
> So please pray that I find inspiration soon! I'm gonna go watch a bunch of The Office episodes now (for research lol). Thank you for reading!


	7. hatching a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever mentioned this, but anyway: Daehwi and Guanlin are in 2nd year high school, Jinyoung is in his final year. As for the college kids, 2Park are freshmen, Nielhwan are juniors and Onghwang are seniors. 2sung are graduates.

 

> _> > New Group Chat - **Operation: Break Nielwink**_
> 
> _ >> You have added **Lai Guanlin** , **Lee Daehwi** , and **Park Woojin** to the group_
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  God, what an original name.
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Can you not? We're pressed for time, I can't think of anything better.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Omg?????  
>  Why am I here????
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Because you're one of us now.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Please take me out of this group chat
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  We've talked about this Daehwi  
>  You're our comrade now  
>  Also you own the one brain cell among us
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Daehwi come on we need your high-level information retrieval skills
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  What does that mean
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  It means he's the best at stalking people on social media
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  PLEASE  
>  I DON'T WANNA BE A CRIMINAL
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Calm down, we're not gonna do anything TOO illegal. That's part of the rules: no violence, no triggering of allergies, no animal sacrifices.
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Don't mind him, he's just the type who can't go to school with his necktie slightly crooked.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  You people are on your own now!
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Fine Daehwi, leave!  
>  And once you've left maybe we'll get to our hot gossip about you.  
>  And your unrequited love for--!!!
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Sjddoe!!  
>  Ajdjdjdjdj  
>  Abwjennekeot  
>  Jaksjdjdndkkaks!!!!
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  We interrupt Daehwi's breakdown to bring you INFORMATION
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Great! What do you have?
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Jihoon hyung mentioned something about Daniel inviting him to the dance team's freestyle session
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Oh, that. That's happening on Wednesday. That bastard Kang Daniel is probably planning a special solo.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Oohh I see. He's gonna show off with his performance, flash some abs, then he'll take Jihoon hyung aside and confess.
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  GOD I HATE HIM
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  But how are we going to stop him from confessing?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  We need to break out a plan. Daehwi, write this down.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  I'm on it. Against my will. I also brought out my limited edition Mildliners for you, so this better be a good plan.

 

 

**November 28 (Monday)**

_Inha University, Studio B_

 

  
It was 30 minutes before the freestyle session began, and Daniel was taking the time to stretch out his muscles in the currently empty studio. Freestyle sessions were the dance team's way of familiarizing the members with an audience, held once a month in-between official performances. The program was casual; anyone could come up and show routines they've been working on, and sometimes it just evolved into a giant dance battle.

 

This freestyle session was like no other -- for Kang Daniel, at least. Daniel had invited Jihoon to watch, and he was going to tell him to pay special attention to his choreography, a routine set to an English pop song talking about how he was better when he was with that special someone. After the performances, he was going to take Jihoon aside and say "Y'know, I choreographed that with you in mind. I like you Park Jihoon, will you go out with me?"

 

Never mind that he had no idea about the extent of Jihoon's English skills; perhaps the lyrics would simply fly over his head. Nevertheless, he thinks the gesture itself would impress Jihoon and make him say yes. 

 

Daniel squeals at the thought, and it resounds throughout the studio. Luckily no one was around to see him acting like a _shoujo_ manga protagonist.

 

The empty state of the studio was actually quite unusual, Daniel notes, peeking out the door to see if any of his other dance club members have arrived. With a shrug, he brushes it off as him being too early, and continues to practice the short routine.

 

Twenty minutes pass by, and there was still no signs of the dance team.

 

"Why is everyone so late..." Daniel says to himself, typing a quick text ( _Guys? Where are you? Is the freestyle session still on?)_ and checking outside the studio once again. He was starting to get a bit worried, even checking previous messages from the group chat.

 

A ping echoes in the empty hall, and Daniel opens the message to read something that made his blood run cold.

  

> **Ahn Hyungseob (Dance):** ??? Hyung?? The session's almost over?

 

"What does that mean?" Daniel says aloud while simultaneously typing the words furiously in his phone. A reply soon comes.     

   

>   **Ahn Hyungseob (Dance):** Didn't you get the message? We moved to an hour early and we're all here in Studio A.

 

Daniel most definitely did not receive any message. Studio A also happened to be located all the way on the other side of campus.

 

"DAMN IT!" Daniel's cursing resounds throughout Studio B as he dashes to the freestyle session, hoping to catch the last few minutes at least.

 

When he arrives, there were only a few people left milling around, along with the dance team members. To his dismay, it looks like the one boy he was waiting for had already left (or had not shown up). From a corner, Chungha and Seongwu spot him and rush to his side.

 

"Daniel! I'm so sorry! I sent a group message to everyone but for some reason, you didn't receive it!" Chungha apologizes with a worried face.

 

"Yeah, same," Seongwu adds. "I didn't get to tell you cause I was so busy with the room change. We saw a sign that said the lights were out in Studio B."

 

Daniel distinctly remembers how brightly lit Studio B was when he was practicing 30 minutes ago. "But I was at Studio B? It was perfectly fine?"

 

"Was it?" Seongwu scratches an ear, looking puzzled.  "Damn, they must've repaired it faster than we thought." 

 

Chungha continues to apologizes to Daniel, who acts nonchalant. There was no way the ever so fastidious and considerate Chungha would knowingly exclude Daniel from a message.

 

Hyungseob approaches him as well. " _Hyung_ , it's too bad you didn't make it. Jihoon was here and he was looking for you."

 

"Was he?" Daniel says feebly, visibly deflating.  It didn't matter that Jihoon went to the show; his confession plan has completely gone down the drain. 

 

Meanwhile, Woojin is in a corner pretending to fix the hem of his jeans, listening to the conversations around him and hiding a snaggletoothed smile.

 

_Earlier that day_

 

Seongwu, Chungha, and a few other dance team members were with Woojin at the quad, when Hyungseob ran up to them, eyes wide in alarm.

 

" _Hyung_! We have a problem with Studio B!" He reported to the dance team president, showing a photo from his phone of a sign tacked to the door of Studio B. _Lights under repair_ was written on the sign. Woojin feigned shocked along with the other dance members, playing up an exaggerated gasp. Inwardly, he congratulated Jinyoung and Guanlin, who were undercover as university applicants, for succeeding with the plan.

 

"Damn it, what about the freestyle session!" Seongwu said, running frustrated fingers through his hair. "Where are we supposed to hold it now?"

 

"Studio A is free!" Yoojung piped up, phone in hand. Seemed like she already employed her extensive networking skills to book a new studio. "Except it's all the way on the other side of campus and we're gonna have to do the session an hour early."

 

Seongwu contemplated for a little bit before biting the bullet. "Well, I guess we'll have to change plans. Chungha, be sure to tell everyone else."

 

"Got it." Chungha replied, typing out a message to everyone in the dance team. What she didn't know was Woojin had fiddled with her phone while she wasn't looking and made a tiny adjustment to the dance team's group chat. Namely, removing Kang Daniel from the list. 

 

A few hours later, Woojin was standing in front of Studio A's doors when Jihoon walked in with another boy in tow, his fellow theater major Joo Haknyeon tagging along. 

 

"Heard you had a freestyle session." Jihoon said as a way of greeting.

 

"Hi Jihoon, hi Haknyeon." Woojin deadpanned as Haknyeon waved in greeting.

 

Haknyeon peeked out from behind Jihoon, large eyes wandering around the room. "Quite a crowd you've got here. Hey, where's Daniel _sunbaenim_?"

 

Before Haknyeon could expound on that question, Jihoon cut him off with a glare. And before Woojin could ask how Haknyeon is acquainted with Daniel, Seongwu interrupted, "Yeah, where the _fuck_ is Kang Daniel?!" 

 

Yoojung came up from behind them carrying portable speakers. "Haven't seen him around, captain! Didn't he text you?"

 

"I wouldn't know, cause I don't have my phone with me." Seongwu replied, clearly overwhelmed with the situation at hand.

 

"I'll send him a message, _hyung_." Woojin offered, and Seongwu shot off a _thanks!_  before attending to another issue.

 

Woojin led Jihoon and Haknyeon to a spot in the audience. Conveniently, he also "forgot" to send a message to Daniel.

   

 

> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Don't you people feel the least bit guilty?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Suddenly I can't read
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Guilt? I don't know her
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  I FEEL BAD. 
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Daehwi come on! Do it for the love of *** ********
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Askfkdodb HYUNG!!!
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Whomst!?! Can I buy a vowel?
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  NO YOU MAY NOT.
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Pfft fine  
>  Anyway I may have some relevant information
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  What what what
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  I saw Jihoon tagged on a post about some special Pokemon Go event happening tomorrow. Guess who tagged him
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Kang Daniel?
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Bingo. You're so smart Guanlin
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  I bet he's going to confess then... we just don't know how
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  I hate to type this  
>  It goes against my angelic personality  
>  But anyway, from my social media stalking, this may be a weakness that you could exploit  
>  <video attached>
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Oh??
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Ohoho??
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  OHOHOHOHO???
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  MAYHAPS WE HAVE A PLAN

 

 

**December 1 (Saturday)**

_Daniel and Jaehwan's Apartment_

 

Humming a soft tune to himself, Daniel carefully ties his shoelaces as he prepares to go out. Today, he and Jihoon were going on a Pokemon GO run. Rumors were afoot of a special creature being sighted at the park and they had to add it to their collection.

 

_And then when we catch that pokemon, I'm going to take him aside, away from all the other gaming nerds at the park and pretend like there's a special pokemon there. And I'll tell him, "Park Jihoon, I choose you! Will you go out with me?" I may get punched, but if he says yes it'll be worth it._

 

Daniel jumped up and checked his belongings. Cellphone, charged. Powerbank, packed. Cap, on. Satisfied at his preparation, he turns the doorknob to head out the apartment, continuing to hum as he takes a step out into the hallway.

 

A giant spider falls from the ceiling, directly on his path.

 

Pivoting at the speed of light, Daniel rushes inside their apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

"JESUS CHRIST" He screams at no one, heaving with his back to the door. When he feels like he's recovered enough, he takes a hesitant look through the peephole, seeing the spider still in its initial position. It was unlike any normal spider Daniel had seen, easily the size of a fist and covered in fuzzy hairs.

 

A fact not known to many is this: Daniel is completely terrified of bugs. For a good reason, that reason being an allergic reaction to a bug bite during childhood that left him incapacitated for a day. There was even a video of him on Facebook running away from a fly during a high school cultural trip. Since then, the mere sight of bugs sent invisible tethers crawling on his skin, and this incident was no exception.

 

With trembling hands, he decides to call Jaehwan, who was at a faculty consultation.

 

"He-Jaehwan? It's...can you come home? Just for a bit?" Daniel continues to monitor the immobile spider by the door. "It's an emergency."

 

"What kind of emergency?" Jaehwan asks.

 

Daniel takes a deep breath. He knew Jaehwan was never going to let him hear the end of it, but it was worth a shot.

 

"There's a spider outside our door."

 

As expected, Jaehwan guffaws, his distinct high-pitched laughter crackling through the phone.

 

"I AM SERIOUS. I could die!" Daniel whines through Jaehwan's laughter.

 

After a few seconds of gathering himself, Jaehwan answers,"I'm sorry dude, and sorry again 'cause I really can't go home right now, my professor might come in any minute."

 

A sob breaks through Daniel's lips. Jaehwan sighs, envisioning his terrified roommate by the door.

 

"You said it's a spider right? Spiders are nice, just walk past and it's not going to harm you." He reassures. "Can you do that? Can you stay strong for me?"

 

Daniel whines, still peeking at the creature outside. He could hear Jaehwan clicking his teeth from the other end. "You're meeting Jihoon right? Do it for him. Think of his petal lips or whatever."

 

A brief vision of Jihoon flashes in his mind -- Jihoon with his chocolate brown hair and sparkly eyes and patchwork jacket calling out to him in the middle of the park. It gives him a bit of motivation to run out the door and escape the abomination in front of his apartment. "I...I'll try." Daniel breathes out with much effort.

 

They cut the call, and Daniel prepares himself with a set of deep breathing exercises. Calculating the best path out of the apartment, he decides to just dash away and not look back. Nodding to himself, he turns the knob and opens the door, prepared to run away.

 

Only to find two spiders in the same place, and now they were moving towards him, spindly legs gliding on the floor.

 

Daniel shuts the door and barricades it with a chair for good measure. Nope, any schedules out of the apartment were definitely cancelled.

 

He decides to call Jaehwan again. Upon Jaehwan picking up, Daniel cries into his phone. "Jaehwan please! I need you to come home!"

 

"Christ Daniel, how bad can it be?"

 

Shakily, Daniel snaps a photograph of the offending creatures from a tiny gap in the door, quickly sending it to Jaehwan.

 

He hears Jaehwan on the other end shuffling, then gasping.

 

"WE HAVE TO THROW OUR ENTIRE APARTMENT AWAY." Jaehwan declares and Daniel nods vigorously in agreement.

 

"Listen bud, just stay in there I'll be home in a few minutes. Don't open the door!" With that, they end the call.

 

Daniel shoots off a text to Jihoon, saying that he wasn't going to make it to the Pokemon event because of 'apartment issues'. It wasn't a lie, but he was also not about to admit to Jihoon that he conceded defeat to two measly spiders.

 

_A few feet from the apartment_

 

A pair of binoculars sticking out of a bush retract into the shrubbery. Woojin pops out, leaves all over his hair. "I think it's safe to call back our troops. Guanlin, do the honors." Guanlin grunts in acknowledgement, fiddling with a remote.

 

In a few moments, two spiders crawl across the grass from Daniel's apartment and into the bushes.

 

Guanlin gingerly gathers the toys, carefully dusting off the dirt that they've gathered from their mission. "Good work, guys."

 

Woojin grimaces as he watches Guanlin pack the toys back in their boxes. "Ugh, those things are way too realistic. If it was me, I would have stepped on those."

 

"And I would have stepped on _you_. I need to bring these prototypes back safe and sound to my dad's office."

 

A beep makes Woojin look at his phone. "Jinyoung just texted." Jinyoung was currently accompanying Jihoon at the park where the event was taking place. "Looks like Daniel's cancelled their plans completely."

 

Guanlin grins his signature gummy smile. "Nice one. Our mission here's complete." Satisfied, they commemorate their victory with a high-five.

  

  

 

> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Please take me out of this! All this betrayal is hurting my pure innocent heart!
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  COME ON DAEHWI  
>  Don't you want to see [redacted] happy??  
>  Even if it's in the arms of another man??
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Who's redacted?
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  NO ONE  
>  OMG  
>  WOOJIN HYUNG  
>  STOP PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Buy my silence for a million won
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  YES I'LL DO IT JUST BE QUIET
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Wow. Where's Daehwi gonna find a million won?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Let's talk about Daehwi's bankruptcy another time, I may have some ~information~
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Yes good. Spill.
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  As an "apology" Daniel's taking him to that dog cafe near your school on Saturday.
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Wow. How did you know about that?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Maybe I also have powerful information retrieval skills
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  ...  
>  The truth?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  ...  
>  I heard Jihoon talking on the phone while I was hanging laundry.
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  LOL  
>  Anyway now that we know about that, what's the plan?

 

 

**December 2 (Sunday)**

_Lila Art High School District_  

 

It was a beautiful day. The skies were gray, the roads were slushy and people were glum. But it was a beautiful day to one Kang Daniel, skipping merrily down the sidewalk. Today was the day, _for sure_ , that he was going to confess to Park Jihoon.

 

Nevermind the episode with the spider in their hallway, or the freestyle session that he didn't get to perform in. Those were tests of faith. Today, he was going with Jihoon to a dog cafe and have a good meal while petting puppies. When the opportunity arises, he'll clasp Jihoon's chubby hands, look into his eyes and say "Park Jihoon, I like you, will you go out with me?"

 

The thought sends electric fizzles down Daniel's nape and he adds an extra bounce to his step, barely stifling his squeals.

 

To avoid any more mishaps, Daniel made sure to be there extra early. He checked the dog cafe's website multiple times to see if they were closed, and he even brought a small can of bug spray in case another insect decided to ruin his day.

 

The dog cafe's bright signage comes into view as he round the corner. Yep, they were open. With a satisfied smile, he draws his phone from his pocket. 4:00 PM, a whole hour early.  It'd be nice to confess without any food bits on his teeth, so Daniel decides to check how he looks through the front camera of his phone.

 

Just as the camera app opens, a black figure with a ski mask zooms past and knocks against him, almost toppling him over.

 

"Hey!" Daniel exclaims as he rights his wobbly legs to stand properly, "Jeez, can't people be more careful..."

 

He looks around to look for his phone, hoping it didn't get too damaged. To his horror, it's not in his hand, his pocket, or the ground. When he jolts up to look at the running figure, he sees a very familiar red case in the person's hands.

 

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouts before sprinting off to chase after the thief. "Stop right there!"

 

The speedy thief maneuvers through hedges and pathways easily, making Daniel stumble through various obstacles. It was a long chase that traversed in alleyways and back ways. There was absolutely no one around, so Daniel couldn't even call for help. And strangely enough, the thief looked like they were opening every single app on his phone.

 

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?!" Daniel calls as he barely dodges a trashcan. The thief didn't answer, still fiddling with the phone while running at breakneck speed.

 

The thief makes a turn, and Daniel thinks he's escaped completely, until he emerges again from a door, still holding the phone. Daniel feels like the fatigue was getting to him, because somehow the thief looked taller? And not as skinny as before? 

 

Finally they turn round a corner, where the thief skids to a stop in front of a brick wall. Daniel stumbles, hunching over and taking large gulps of air.

 

"Okay," he gasps, trying to raise his head to look at the thief. "We can do this the hard way, or you can make this easy and give back my phone."

 

Daniel didn't think he was at an optimal condition for a fist fight, but he was willing to try just to get back that phone. All his mobile games! His contacts! The candid photos of Jihoon! He was ready to fight just to get the phone back.

 

The black figure slowly turns, and Daniel goes into a martial arts stance, like what he's seen in the movies. The thief raises an arm...

 

And hurls the phone towards Daniel.

 

While Daniel juggles the phone in mid-air, the thief makes an impressive jump onto the brick wall, expertly scaling the surface. In vain, Daniel tries to call out to the thief, but they were gone in a flash.

 

"Why'd they have to chase me all the way here if they were just gonna give the phone back?" Daniel muttered to himself as he checked for dents on the phone. Satisfied that it was functioning well, he decides to turn back towards the dog cafe.

 

Only to discover that he was in a part of town that he didn't recognize.

 

With a calming breath, Daniel reassures himself. _Don't worry, let's just open Maps_. Daniel turns on the phone, only to run into another problem.

 

 **Battery:** 0%

 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Daniel whines as the phone slowly dims into blackness.

 

_On the other side of the wall_

 

Like a cat, the black figure lands expertly on the ground. From a distance, Woojin runs towards the thief who was slowly pulling of his mask.

 

"Great work!" Woojin congratulates, as the mask slips off to reveal Jinyoung.

 

"Thanks. How's Jihoon _hyung_?" Jinyoung asks, slightly breathless.

 

"Guanlin's keeping him company in the dog cafe. It'll close in an hour or so."

 

"Sweet." Jinyoung nods. "How's Daehwi?"

 

Woojin shrugs, thinking back to his underclassman who just ran a marathon all around their high school district and was currently in their "base camp" shaking and whining. "Eh, he'll live. Keeps saying how he's alive but dead. He'll get over it."

 

Jinyoung grins while slinging an arm over Woojin as they walk on home. "That's a wrap on this operation."

 

 

> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER  
>  THIS HAS BEEN A GOOD BUT SHORT LIFE
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Daehwi calm down, you did a great job. Kang Daniel didn't even know it was you
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  THE SCHOOL IS GONNA FIND OUT AND IT'LL BE ON MY PERMANENT RECORD  
>  I'M NEVER GONNA GET INTO UNIVERSITY!
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Daehwi, relax! No one's gonna find out!
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Yeah and we promise you're not going to get physically involved anymore
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  I BETTER NOT. I QUIT. 

> **Park Woojin**  
>  Here's the deal Daehwi  
>  I know this has been hard on you  
>  So if Kang Daniel gives up on Jihoon, we will buy you A LIMITED EDITION MOLESKINE
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  We?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  YES WE.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  IM NOT CHEAP! YOU CANT BUY MY COOPERATION
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  We'll give you the Harry Potter and the Star Wars notebooks.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  ...
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  What does "..." mean
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  It's the sound of me reconsidering.
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  Not cheap, he said.
> 
> **Lee Daehwi**  
>  Fine.  
>  Replace the Star Wars with The Little Prince and you've got yourself a deal.

 

 

Luckily for Daehwi, he didn't have to wait too long for his notebooks. Woojin finds this out while clearing the dance team's supply closet, and hearing chattering voices outside. At first he pays them no mind, until he hears the very distinct voice of Kang Daniel saying:

 

"Nope, this is it guys. I'm giving up on him."

 

Woojin clasps a hand over his mouth to mask his gasp. Could it be? He subtly opens the door to a tiny crack, seeing Daniel, Jaehwan and Seongwu making their way to the corner of the room, carrying bottles of water for the team.

 

"Are you serious?" Seongwu says, sounding skeptical. He puts down his box of water in the corner of the room, and sits beside Daniel.

 

"Niel, slow down." Jaehwan says, settling down on the floor with the other two. "You like Jihoon a lot! You've written ten sonnets about that boy's nose. Terrible sonnets, but still. And now you're just throwing in the towel? What gives?"

 

Daniel lets out a sigh, and leans his head against the wall. "It's just, this past week was a disaster! I was going to confess but literally nothing went right. It's like some celestial being is up there telling me to quit!" He punctuates the sentence by pointing to the sky.

 

"Aww come on, that's not the Kang Daniel I know." Seongwu says. "Those were just some minor setbacks."

 

"It's not just that, but..." Daniel bites his lip in consideration before continuing. "I'm kind of feeling that he's not into me? Like, sure we're good friends, we're great at games together, but beyond that, he's just...cold? Like when I put my arm around him, he tenses up. And when I tell him how cute he is, he just rolls his eyes and turns away." He lets out a bitter laugh. "I bet he's just so used to people telling him that."

 

"Still. It's not like you've been upfront about what you want from him. You never know unless you try." Jaehwan encourages.

 

Daniel shakes his head, still not done. " _And_ when I tried to give him a hint about me liking him, he hung up the phone. I said to myself that it wasn't like he said no, but that's as good as a rejection, right? Maybe he just didn't want to let me down 'cause I'm his _hyung_? Nope. No way. I'm done. I'm not gonna ask Jihoon out anymore."

 

In the closet, Woojin shuts off his recording of Daniel's declaration. Looking at his vice captain, he was starting to look really similar to puppy abandoned by the side of the road. Woojin almost feels sorry for him. Until he remembers Daniel sticking out his tongue while whisking Jihoon away to a ramen date, and he feels fully justified again.

 

Seongwu and Jaehwan are silent for a while, observing their stubborn friend. "Well, it's your life, Niel..."

 

"I didn't start out planning on asking him out, y'know." Daniel says. "I thought to myself, a boy that beautiful couldn't possibly be single. But he wasn't, and he was also really cute, and nice, and mature, and funny." He presses his palms to his eyes, as if containing a headache. "Why did he have to be all those things..."

 

"You know, maybe this is just a form of culture shock for you. People tend to ask _you_ out, not the other way around." Seongwu prompts, earning a nod from Jaehwan.

 

"Literally every single one of your past partners was the one who made things official. Maybe you're just not used to doing the chasing."

 

"Yeah, and you haven't even so much as looked at another person since you've started this...whatever with Jihoon. Are you seriously giving up just like that?" Seongwu and Jaehwan look fixedly at their friend. For a little bit, Daniel is quiet, until he resolutely nods.

 

"It's final. Am I really just going to ignore the signs? I don't think so."

 

Seeing as Daniel had no plans of changing his mind, Seongwu shrugs. "Suit yourself."

 

Jaehwan settles for giving his downtrodden roommate a pat on the knee. "Cheer up Niel. I mean there's a line of girls and boys waiting for you to notice them. And you can still be friends with Jihoon."

 

"I guess..." Daniel mutters, unconsciously pouting.

 

"Guess this is a good thing. Ever since you've become friends with him, the playboy stories about you have died down." Jaehwan says.

 

Seongwu scoffs. "How is that a good thing? You know he was never like that, Jjaen. Those were just stories from people Daniel interacted with who exaggerated events when telling it to their friends."

 

"Yeah, but I have fun listening to the stories." Jaehwan nudges Daniel with a mischievous smile. "Remember that one about your girlfriend and how you went out with her brother behind her back?"

 

This triggers a long groan from Daniel. "Is that story still going around? I don't even know how people came up with that! Koosung was just nice!"

 

"Koosung had a giant crush on you!" Jaehwan insists. "He was totally planning on stealing you away from Koeun!"

 

Seongwu barks out a sharp laugh. "I bet Jaehwan was the one who spread that story."

 

"Ha! I wish was that imaginative. Maybe I'd get a decent grade at Creative Writing then."

 

Seongwu snaps his fingers, reminiscing another one of Daniel's playboy stories. "Remember that guy who "slept" with you during a field trip?"

 

It was Daniel's turn to scoff. "Yeah, I slept with him. Literally. We were both knocked out from that poison cocktail someone made. Then I woke up with his foot on my face."

 

The trio shared a few more of the stories that they remembered, stories that were highly exaggerated from the looks of it. Seongwu and Jaehwan were obviously trying to distract Daniel from his failed confessions. It takes them a few more minutes until they get up and out of the dance hall, on the way to class.

 

Woojin emerges from the supply closet after they've left. He takes a little moment to do a victory dance in the empty studio before rushing out to attend his own classes. 

 

  

> **Park Woojin**  
>  <video attached>
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  Is that?!?
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  YES
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  What is it? The library wifi is terrible.
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  To quote Kang Daniel, "I'm done. I'm not gonna ask Jihoon out anymore."
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  !!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  VICTORY!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  DRINKS ALL AROUND
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  JINYOUNG YOURE UNDERAGED
> 
> **Bae Jinyoung**  
>  DRINKS AS IN FRAPPES
> 
> **Lai Guanlin**  
>  PEACH ICED TEA
> 
> **Park Woojin**  
>  Sure let's go  
>  And we need to go to the bookstore to buy Daehwi his expensive-ass notebooks

 

 

"Cheers!"

 

The four boys were currently at the Twilight Cafe, clinking together their frappe cups in celebration. It wasn't like the frappe cups made any sound but they did it anyway.

 

Jisung settles their pastries down, while the Wink Squad regaled their stories of sabotaging Kang Daniel's plans. Meanwhile, Daehwi was sitting morosely, stirring his frappe. Two hardbound notebooks were placed in front of him.

 

"Daehwi? Don't you like your caramel frappe?" Jisung asks in a gentle tone.

 

Daehwi sighs. "I love it _hyung_. But I don't love myself." He laments, taking a long sip of his drink. Jisung waits for him to finish, waiting for an explanation.

 

With a smack, Daehwi sets down his drink and blurts out, "I feel terrible! Daniel looked like he really liked Jihoon _hyung_." 

 

"Oh sod off Daehwi!" Woojin snaps. Guanlin throws a balled up straw wrapper in Daehwi's direction.

 

"You're just blinded by his abs." Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

 

"I'll share a great Chinese proverb with you, Daehwi," says Guanlin. " _Good abs equate not to a good person._ "

 

"There is no such Chinese proverb!" Daehwi cries as the other boys hoot and haw.

 

"Besides, if he really liked Jihoon, would he have given up so easily? Methinks not." Woojin adds, while Jinyoung and Guanlin high-five in agreement.

 

"Go dry your tears with a page of this notebook." Guanlin made a move towards Daehwi's notebook but is stopped when Daehwi slaps his hand away.

 

"Do not sully this limited edition treasure!" Daehwi guards the notebooks with his arms.

 

Jisung patted Daehwi's head. "I'm glad I raised you well, Daehwi. The one child whose in his right mind." Protests arise from table but Jisung waves them off as he tends to other orders.

 

The truth is Jisung is feeling partially guilty for the turn of events. Perhaps he should have been more firm with dissuading their group. 

 

From behind the counter, Jisung observes the three boys teasing Daehwi, jovial faces and cheerful voices. With a sigh, he decides to just leave the matter alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'm so sorry for this late update. I gave myself a week off to ruminate on this story, and then we had two weeks of unprecedented chaos at work. ANYWAY it's here and it's ugly lol but I really want this story done by Halloween. I don't think I'll reach that goal but I could try. Two more chapters left! We shall see a sliver of Jihoon's thoughts in the next one!


	8. denying his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of caution: Jihoon may be out of character in one part. But it's for a noble cause XD

 

 

Life without Kang Daniel was infinitely a more peaceful life. Guanlin is now able to spend his tutoring time with Jihoon without his tutor being interrupted by a barrage of messages. Jinyoung got to spend a day with Jihoon without looking over his shoulder expecting a blond man to come sabotaging their plans. Woojin even managed to pass by Kang Daniel in dance practice without them making faces at each other, his vice-captain opting to turn away instead.

 

Woojin didn't even so much as think about Kang Daniel until around Thursday, when he and Jihoon were making a quick snack run at the grocery store. Woojin was telling Jihoon stories about his Exercise Physiology class while Jihoon stands quietly to the side, choosing his snacks.

 

In the middle of serious contemplation over a pack of jellies, Jihoon suddenly asks in a casual tone, "Say, how's Kang Daniel?" 

 

Woojin quirks an eyebrow, wondering what prompted the sudden question. "Okay, I guess? He was at practice yesterday, didn't really do much." He remembers Daniel leading yesterday's dance practice with a rather toned-down air, but other than that he didn't do anything out of the ordinary. 

 

Jihoon hums in acknowledgment. As Woojin turns away to look for chips, he hears Jihoon mumble, "So he's still alive?"

 

"What?"

 

His roommate snaps towards him. "Hm? Nothing. Good to know." He flicks his wrist to return the jellies to the shelf and continues down the aisle. "Uh, how are Hyungseob and Yoojung?" Jihoon asks.

 

Grinning, Woojin recalls an episode when Yoojung egged on Hyungseob to imitate a breakdance move and Hyungseob ended up splatting to the ground instead. Jihoon listens attentively, nodding with a small smile. And that was the last time Woojin was reminded about Kang Daniel.

 

Until Monday, that is.

 

Woojin and Jinyoung have just gotten out of the theater, taking advantange of Jinyoung's holiday. Jinyoung didn't have school the next day because of some general cleaning operation. As they were making their way out of the mall, Woojin gets a phone call from Jihoon's phone.

 

"Jihoon? What's up?" He knew rehearsals ended maybe an hour ago; perhaps Jihoon wanted to hang out with him and Jinyoung.

 

Only it wasn't Jihoon on the other end of the line.

 

"Um, this is Woojin, right?" An unfamiliar voice asks him.

 

"Yeah? Who's this?" Woojin tries to keep his voice level,  starting to worry. Jinyoung looks at him quizzically, and he gestures for him to keep quiet.

 

"It's Joo Haknyeon. Listen, I'm with Jihoon and uh...I kind of need your help."

 

 

 

 

Woojin and Jinyoung halt their running to stop a few meters in front of the park-side convenience store, an oasis of light, shelter and instant snacks in the late night. Scanning the outdoor tables, Woojin sees Haknyeon hastily waving them over while a chocolate-haired head rests on the opposite side of the table (Jihoon, presumably). As they approach, both boys notice a plump cat sitting on the table among the beer cans and food wrappers.

 

The orange cat meows upon their approach, as if greeting them. Jihoon's head snaps up at the sound.

 

"Shut up!" He hisses and glares at the cat, who jumps off the table in search of other convenience store patrons. Jihoon resumes slumping over the desk with a groan.

 

Woojin and Jinyoung share a look, and decide to look for answers. The beer cans were not a good sign. "Haknyeon, what happened?" Woojin inquires, looking at Jihoon warily.

 

Haknyeon sighs, as if recalling the events of the night were causing him physical pain.

 

"Uh well, where do I start? So we had some drinks, right? Then, he challenged three people in arm wrestling..."

 

_Jihoon slammed a fist down in front of a thirty-something man, eyes blazing._

 

_"You, bald man! I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"_

 

_Haknyeon tried to pull on Jihoon's sleeve while avoiding said bald man's glare. "Jihoon please, we don't know him."_

 

 _"No, but soon he'll know the taste of my fist. And I will know the taste of victory!_ "

 

"He won all three matches, by the way. Then he poured mayonnaise and mustard all over a stick of _odeng_..."

 

 _Haknyeon watched in abject horror as Jihoon drizzled copious amounts of mayonnaise and mustard on his_ odeng _, condiments dripping on the table._

 

 _"Um, Jihoon? I don't think you're supposed to put mustard and mayonnaise on_ odeng _..."_

 

_"So?" Jihoon snarled, glaring at Haknyeon. The effect was lost due to his unfocused eyes. "You're also not supposed to just suddenly stop talking to your friends for a week, but some of us like breaking the rules!"_

 

"He had ten sticks, just so you know. And then that cat rubbed against his leg and well..."

 

 _Jihoon was munching on his tenth stick of_ odeng _when he suddenly jolts up, shaking the table_   _with him_.

 

_Haknyeon held his beer can upright. "Jihoon? What's wrong?"_

 

_"Something! Was against my leg!" Jihoon exclaimed, and together they ducked under the table to see a large orange cat, fattened with table scraps._

 

_Jihoon glowered at the feline, while the cat stared back apathetically._

 

_The cat meowed, asking to be fed. Just like that, the proverbial floodgates opened and Jihoon wailed into the night, leaving Haknyeon wondering exactly what the hell went wrong._

 

"I mean I know he's more of a dog person, but that's a bit much, isn't it?"

 

"Because he loved cats!" Jihoon interjects, raising his head. "And now I hate them! Cats didn't even do anything wrong!" With that, he goes back to lying on the table. Woojin and Jinyoung try to keep a calm facade. Who was 'he'? Both of them had a faint inkling of 'his' identity, and both were fearful of confirming it.

 

The three boys stare at Jihoon's hunched figure, akin to biologists observing a wild, unidentified creature. Haknyeon clears his throat, "Anyway, approach with caution."

 

Woojij and Jinyoung settle down beside Jihoon, a bit unsure how to proceed. Jinyoung decides to test the waters, shaking Jihoon's arm. "Jihoon _hyung_?"

 

At the sound of his name, Jihoon snaps upright, eyes wide open at his two friends. "Woojin? Jinyoung? Guys! Why are you here?" He says in a decibel that was definitely too much for a face-to-face conversation.

 

Without waiting for an answer, Jihoon continues, "I'm glad you guys are here though, cause I have a very, _very_ important question." He beckons the two of them closer and they obey, faces drawing nearer.

 

When Jihoon deems them close enough, he says in a stage whisper, "Am I ugly?"

 

"The fuck?" Woojin exclaims. "Jihoon, you know how we feel about your face!" Both boys made it a point to tell Jihoon through any medium how handsome he was at least once a day.

 

"If not, maybe the girls auctioning off your graduation photo would give you a clue." Jinyoung adds, patting Jihoon on the back for good measure. They think their words were enough to appease Jihoon, but instead of calming down, fat tears well up in the corners of Jihoon's eyes.

 

"Then whyyyy?" He bawls, then goes back to slumping over the desk. Haknyeon sighs, something he's been doing a lot of tonight.

 

"I'm sorry Woojin, I didn't realize he was so bad with alcohol." He apologizes.

 

"Why were you even drinking anyway?" Jinyoung asks as he tries to rub circles on a sobbing Jihoon's back.

 

Haknyeon just shakes his head. "We didn't plan on it. Rehearsal took a toll on us, our director made us run around so much and we had to stay an hour later. We decided to get dinner here and I just mentioned 'oh its a good night for beer' because we're so tired, then he went ahead and grabbed two cans."

 

Woojin gasps. "Haknyeon, he can't even drink one can of peach beer!"

 

"Huh. I guess this is why he's never touched the alcohol during cast parties." Haknyeon scratches his head, observing Jihoon who was rocking with sobs. "Anyway, I really need help bringing him back to your apartment. He's way too strong, I've been trying to haul him back but I just can't do it by myself."

 

The boys get to work trying to pull Jihoon off the table, only to be met with much resistance. At some point, Jihoon accidentally kicks Woojin's shin and elbows Jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung tries to sling Jihoon's arms over his shoulder, only to be thrown off by his _hyung_.

 

"Stop treating me like a rag doll!" Jihoon fumes. "He always tells me I look like a doll but that doesn't mean I deserve to be played with!" Suddenly he gasps with wide eyes, like he's realized the answer to the greatest question in the universe. "Is that why they call him a playboy? Cause he treats people like toys?"

 

"What the fuck is he even on?" Woojin mutters, trying to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his head, the identity of 'he' forming clearer the more Jihoon spoke.

 

Jinyoung shakes Jihoon's shoulder and says in a soothing voice, " _Hyung_ , come on, let's go home before today ends."

 

With this, Jihoon blubbers in a watery voice, "Today! It's December 10th! Do you know it's his birthday today?! Here's a birthday wish: I wish he'd never been born!" Tears start forming in his eyes once again and he buries his head in his arms.

 

Woojin and Jinyoung share a look. There was only one cat-loving playboy born on December 10 that they knew of. Woojin in particular, recalls the events from hours earlier, of the dance team presenting a birthday cake to a rather subdued vice-captain.

 

"Guys," Haknyeon interrupts their reverie, "I know it's none of my business or anything...but does this have to do with Kang Daniel?"

 

At the mention of the name, Jihoon jolts up and hits Haknyeon on the thigh. "Don't speak the name of the devil!" He sneers, eyes trying to glare at Haknyeon but only ending up cross-eyed.

 

Rather than be bothered by the sudden assault, Haknyeon looks victorious, snapping his fingers. "I _knew_ there was something going on between the two of you!"

 

"There was nothing going on between us, Haknyeon! Nothing!" Jihoon bemoans. "I thought we were on the same page...turns out there wasn't even a book." Once again, Jihoon slumps over the table, mumbling and hiccuping.

 

Woojin and Jinyoung look at each other, worst fears confirmed. "What makes you say that Haknyeon?" Woojin asks.

 

"Well, several times he's dropped Jihoon off to rehearsal. Jihoon said it was just a coincidence because Daniel has a class nearby, but I've actually seen Daniel sprint all the way to the other side of campus once Jihoon gets inside the auditorium. So..."

 

The three boys spend a few moments in silence, watching their distressed friend tracing circles on the wood with his finger.

 

Haknyeon continues in a far-off tone, "Actually, I thought Daniel was going to make things official at your freestyle session, but he didn't show up for some reason."

 

"Uh..." Woojin responds, feeling his pulse quicken.

 

"Then, he invited Jihoon out to play Pokemon GO but he had 'apartment issues'."

 

"Really?" Jinyoung squeaks.

 

"Finally he was going to apologize for not showing up by taking him to a dog cafe, but he was a no-show there too."

 

"You don't say..." Woojin and Jinyoung reply in synchronized fashion, too wracked in guilt to be able to contribute something fruitful to the conversation.

 

"And now apparently he's not talking to Jihoon. That's kind of an asshole thing to do, isn't it? What's his deal? I guess he really is a playboy like they say." Haknyeon says flippantly. That last tidbit of information was one that the two of them weren't aware of. As the two boys observe their curled-up and whining friend, they reflect back on the week that had past and their executed plans. This version of Jihoon, one that was cycling through fits of rage and melancholy, was definitely not part of their envisioned end result.

 

Finally, Jinyoung speaks up. "What if... we give him one more can of beer?"

 

Woojin stares at Jinyoung like he had just declared his alien heritage. "What is wrong with your tiny head?"

 

"Think about it, it can go either of two ways: either he gets even crazier, or he could get sleepier. It'll be easier to carry him back if he's asleep."

 

"And if he gets crazier?"

 

Jinyoung is quiet for a few beats before finally saying, "That's a problem that Future Woojin and Future Jinyoung would have to deal with."

 

For a moment they all stay quiet, reflecting on Jinyoung's suggestion, Jihoon's muffled whining in the background.

 

Haknyeon shrugs. "It's worth a shot." Eventually, Woojin relents with a sigh.

 

As Jinyoung is left to deal with a woebegone Jihoon, Woojin and Haknyeon enter the convenience store, selecting a can of the strongest beer brand. They return to the table with Jihoon still hunched over the table while Jinyoung pats his back.

 

"Hey, Jihoon, all that crying must have made you thirsty." Woojin cracks open the beer can and offers it to his roommate. "Here, drink this."

 

Without a word, Jihoon takes the can and downs the entire drink in one go as the three boys look on, fingers crossed for a good outcome.

 

A few moments pass by and Jihoon mumbles with half-lidded eyes, "That was good...I'm sleepy now."

 

Haknyeon hoots, sending a prayer to the heavens while Jinyoung utters softly, "You know what would be even better, _hyung_? Sleeping on a bed. Specifically your bed, in your apartment."

 

Jihoon nods, his head heavy. "Yeah, that sounds fun. I love my bed. It's my favorite place."

 

Slowly they manage to get Jihoon out of the bench and begin trekking toward his apartment, Woojin and Jinyoung slinging each of his arms over their shoulders as Haknyeon carries their bags.

 

As Jihoon mumbles nonsense in between them, Woojin and Jinyoung look over to each other, a silent agreement forming. Once Jihoon was sober, a serious conversation was in order.

 

 

 

 

"Did all of that really happen?" Guanlin asks, perching on an exercise ball in the middle of Woojin's room. The morning after Jihoon's convenience store episode, Jinyoung messaged the last member of their squad, relaying a summarized version of the night's events. Guanlin showed up at the freshman apartments an hour later with a bag containing energy drinks and every brand of hangover cure that the drugstore carried, as well as a takeaway container of _haejangguk_.

 

"Yep. We have the bruises to prove it." Jinyoung says, and he and Woojin roll up their shirts and pants to show Guanlin their battle scars from when Jihoon accidentally hit or kicked them during the struggle.

 

Guanlin sits back, bouncing slightly. "So, all those things about Kang Daniel...what does it mean exactly?"

 

They sit in silence, until Woojin ventures to verbalize what they were all thinking. "We need to ask Jihoon when he's feeling better."

 

"PARK WOOJIN!"

 

Right on cue, they hear rapid footsteps pattering through the apartment, and Woojin's door swings open to reveal Park Jihoon, hair mused and traces of drool still on the corner of his mouth.

 

Jihoon opens his mouth, about to say something but clasps his hand over his mouth and lurches forward with a retching sound. Immediately the three boys stand, Woojin and Jinyoung dragging Jihoon to the bed while Guanlin runs to the bathroom to retrieve a bucket.

 

"Can someone make the room stop moving?! And tell the sun to go away!" Jihoon yells, slinging an arm over his eyes.

 

Jinyoung opens a Pocari, guiding the bottle to Jihoon's lips while assisting his head. As Guanlin returns from the bathroom with a bucket, Woojin draws his curtains closed, dimming the room.

 

"I have so many questions right now," Jihoon says, unfocused eyes trained to the ceiling. "Why are Guanlin and Jinyoung here? Why is there mustard and mayonnaise all over my shirt? What exactly happened to me last night?"

 

"How much do you remember?" Woojin prompts.

 

"Um, well..." Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows, wracking his brain for traces of last night's events. "I was with Haknyeon. We had dinner. Drank some beer. Haknyeon was talking about rehearsal. That's it."

 

Woojin and Jinyoung glance at each other before each taking a deep breath. "Okay well..." Jinyoung begins, starting from Haknyeon's story. He and Woojin take turns recalling the convenience store happenings, and Jihoon's eyes progressively get wider the further the story goes along.

 

"I did **not**!" Jihoon protests once Jinyoung and Woojin have finished their storytelling.

 

"Oh yes, you did! We were there." Jinyoung counters.

 

"We'd have video evidence if we weren't so busy grappling you." Woojin adds.

 

Jihoon massages his forehead, like his headache got worse from the story that Jinyoung and Woojin have just told him. "Oh my God...I made Haknyeon go through all of that?"

 

Guanlin nudges Woojin and Jinyoung, motioning with his head. It was time to bring up the question.

 

Woojin pauses, before finally asking, "And Jihoon...what happened with you and Kang Daniel?"

 

"WHAT?" Jihoon lurches from the bed and feels another wave of nausea hit him before Jinyoung pushes him back down. With wide eyes, he stumbles over his next words.

 

"What did I say? I mean, no I didn't say anything! Nothing happened!"

 

"Well, you never mentioned him by name, but you were very upset with a playboy who's a feline fanatic who also celebrated his birthday yesterday." Jinyoung comments.

 

"T-that could be anyone!" Jihoon's eyes dart left and right before snapping his eyelids shut.

 

"You hit Haknyeon the moment he said his name." Woojin reminds him.

 

Jihoon lets out what he means to be a casual laugh but it comes out as a nervous chuckle. "W-why would I be talking about Kang Daniel? Who is Kang Daniel even, I don't know--"

 

"Just be honest with us, _hyung_." Guanlin cuts him off. "What did he do to you?"

 

Taking deep breaths, Jihoon remains quiet for a while, contemplating the next course of action. The three waver around him with bated breath, teetering between curiosity and willful ignorance. It almost seems like Jihoon has taken an eternal vow of silence until he finally replies.

 

"It's what he _didn't_ do. It's been a week and he's completely stopped talking to me. No Kakaotalk messages, no challenges in Underlook, no calls. Nothing."

 

They take a moment to share glances with one another in surprise. The assumption was that Daniel had only backed off on pursuing Jihoon romantically, but him completely cutting off their communication was a surprise.

 

Jinyoung attempts to rationalize Daniel's behavior. "What if he's just busy? He's a junior, they've got those internships and--"

 

"One time, I saw him at the main library. When I called out to him he dropped all his books and ran away."

 

"...well..." It was all Jinyoung could say.

 

Jihoon sighs and waves a hand in dismissal. "Y'know what, it doesn't matter. He doesn't wanna talk to me for some reason, but it's not a big deal. I don't-- I'm just curious, but I'm not too upset about it or anything."

 

They had never heard a bigger lie coming from Jihoon. "It _is_ a big deal." Guanlin protests. "You wouldn't care so much to get drunk if you weren't."

 

"Plus if this was just a friend thing, you would have definitely said something to at least one of us." Jinyoung notes.

 

Jihoon fumbles with his hands, beads of sweat forming on his brow. "Just...I'm...I don't wanna talk about this anymore! Can't you see I'm not feeling well?"

 

"You've been pretty talkative for someone who's not feeling well." Jinyoung comments, shifting closer on the bed.

 

"Don't worry Jihoon, all we need from you is one word." Woojin says.

 

Taking a deep breath, he checks his two companions who give him an affirmative nod. He goes ahead and asks the question they haven't been looking forward to asking, but really needed answered.

 

"Do you have feelings for him?"

 

Jihoon's eyes grow wide, shifting in all directions. He attempts to defend himself in a shaky voice. "H-how many times do I have to tell you th--"

 

Guanlin interrupts, "Yeah, but this time we need the truth."

 

"I'll repeat it again," Woojin moves closer, standing directly over Jihoon's face. "Do you like Kang Daniel?"

 

"And we mean like as in like-like, not just as a friend." Jinyoung says.

 

"As in you want to hold his hand and go on dates with him." Guanlin asks, stepping beside Woojin.

 

By this point they have surrounded the bed, Jihoon's eyes darting over the faces hovering over him. Their stares feel like they could bore into his skull. With shaky hands he presses his fingers over his eyes, and his head moves slightly forward in what could be the tiniest of nods or involuntary movement caused by his hangover.

 

"Don't give us that," Woojin snaps. "We need verbal confirmation!"

 

In unison, the three boys ask: "Yes or no?"

 

Gulping, Jihoon covers his face completely with his hands and blurts out in a muffled voice:

 

"Yes! Fine! Yes, I like Kang Daniel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsunderehoon has been defeated! *victory theme*
> 
> Y'know what really pisses me off? An hour after I posted chapter 7, that's when I realized that there was a better way to cut that chapter, and therefore a better way to cut this chapter so *frustrated gurgling* Anyway this is now 10 chapters instead of 9, because I've yet to learn the art of brevity. I need to shut up!


	9. making things right

The shoebox-sized room was filled with cacophony -- Jinyoung groaning, Guanlin whining, and Woojin yelling, coupled with the scuffle of shoes from endless pacing and the clatter of books toppling over. The revelation of Jihoon's (very, very positive) feelings for Daniel left the room (and the boys) quite literally shook.

 

"And I would have taken it to my grave if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Jihoon says amidst the din. His breathing was laborious; revealing his deepest, darkest feelings cost him all of his effort and energy.

 

The sound of someone knocking on the apartment's main door cuts through the chaos. "Is everything okay?" asks the muffled voice of one of Woojin and Jihoon's neighbors.

 

Woojin swings open the door to his room and shouts into the hallway, "Yeah! We just lost... a game..." Shaking his head, he continues, "We're fine though! Sorry for the noise."

 

"We're _not_ fine!" Jinyoung grumbles as Woojin closes the door.

 

Once a semblance of calm has settled upon the room, Guanlin asks lowly, almost hesitantly, " _Hyung_...why didn't you say anything? You said you didn't like him that way."

 

Woojin roughens up his own hair and adds, exasperated, "Why didn't you just admit that you liked him?"

 

Jihoon stares at the ceiling, composing his thoughts as his friends look on. "Its just...I'm..." He rubs his cheeks as he attempts an explanation. "I couldn't admit it to you guys because I didn't even want to admit it to myself. I thought I just had a little happy crush that would go away eventually. But it didn't."

 

They fall quiet, the three boys not really knowing how to respond. Throughout the time Jihoon and Daniel had become friends, Jihoon was quite adept at hiding his feelings, always insisting that his friendship with Daniel meant nothing more than just "game buddies". Maybe there were signs that he liked the older boy back, signs that they refused to acknowledge. But now, with Jihoon's admittance, it was a solid fact.

 

Jihoon continues, "I guess I just couldn't accept how much of an idiot I am. I made such a big, dramatic deal about not having feelings for anyone ever again and then I went ahead and fell anyway." With a frustrated sigh, he shakes his head. "To him of all people! I mean, Kang Daniel, right? What could Inha's golden boy ever see in me?"

 

"A lot." Guanlin mutters, earning him a sharp jab on the ribs from Jinyoung.

 

"Plus, you warned me about him! People have told me that story about him sleeping with a girl, her brother and their cousin all in one night!"

 

"What?!" Guanlin and Jinyoung gasp.

 

"That's not the story I told him!" Woojin hisses when Guanlin and Jinyoung gave him strange looks.

 

"And my physical self was listening but my heart was not! Off traipsing somewhere in La La Land ignoring the warnings." Jihoon grabs Woojin's pillow and smothers his face with the soft material. "Why didn't I listen to me?!" He scolds himself, the sound muffled.

 

"But you could have said something to any of us!" Jinyoung says, settling back down on his place on the bed.

 

Jihoon removes the pillow from his face and turns to Jinyoung with an aghast expression. "How could I do that to you guys? When..." He wasn't sure how to continue but Guanlin provides the rest of the sentence.

 

"When we're all in love with you?"

 

Trepidantly, Jihoon nods. "Yeah. That's just rude."

 

Once again the room is silent, aside from Jihoon's occasional groaning when dizziness hits him. If the three weren't already feeling guilty enough, the fact that Jihoon had been thinking about their feelings the whole time hit the final nail.

 

A minute passes until Jihoon speaks again, words that they didn't expect to hear. "I'm so sorry guys. I'm such a bad friend."

 

Guanlin shakes his head. " _Hyung,_ what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong."

 

"I did. I led you guys on, and you even had to take care of me because I was mindlessly pining for someone else."

 

Before Jihoon could continue, Guanlin cuts him off. "No, it's fine. You rejected all of us really clearly, it was our choice to wait for you to be ready."

 

Jihoon purses his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm really, _really_ sorry. Honestly, if it was a choice I would have dated literally any one of you. It would have been so easy. But I guess my heart likes getting hurt for some reason."

 

Guanlin pats his head, leaning over the headboard with a small smile. "Like I said before, it's okay. You don't owe your feelings to any of us."

 

He turns to look at his two hyungs. Instead of encouraging words, Woojin and Jinyoung frown and grumble. It was good enough for Guanlin, who was expecting a lot more arguing to come out of the two. He turns back to the boy lying on the bed, who looks like he still wants to apologize, but the look in Guanlin's face halts his plans.

 

Jihoon settles for letting out a sigh. "I'm cursed. Maybe I'm just not cut out for romance. Maybe I'm fated to spend the rest of my days alone, with a dog, on top of a mountain."

 

He moves to sit up, so he can properly look at all of their faces. His smile was weak and his eyes were unfocused but the boys could feel his sincerity coming through. "Thanks so much for being here guys. You had to deal with me in my most shameful state. Later, when I get sober enough, here's the plan: one, I treat you all to a giant breakfast-- nah wait, make that brunch. Two, I apologize to Haknyeon and buy him dinner for a month. Three, I erase all traces of Kang Daniel's existence in my life..."

 

"...and four, I will never spend time, energy, and emotions on another boy as long as I'm breathing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

True to his word, once Jihoon felt like the ground was finally stable enough to walk on, he takes the three boys to an all-day breakfast joint where they had their fill of waffles and Jihoon's staple food, fried chicken. Jihoon, though still disoriented, tries to keep morale up and babbles about everything and nothing. Guanlin, Jinyoung, and Woojin follow suit, making sure to steer clear of talking about cats, dancing, English literature, blond hair -- anything that could be connected to Kang Daniel. 

 

Of course the bitter feelings of being rejected a second time still lingered, so they resort to channeling their emotions under the guise of hunger by ordering extra plates for Jihoon to pay.

 

That's how the wink squad find themselves seated in front of a duck pond eating ice cream, staring into the murky waters. Jihoon had excused himself to sleep off the rest of his hangover. They spend the next few minutes in silence, trying to catch droplets of ice cream before they drip off their hands.

 

Finally, Guanlin breaks the silence.

 

"Daehwi was right." Guanlin wails.

 

"I'm gonna need you to take those words back." Woojin reproaches. "Daehwi is never right!"

 

"But it's true!" Guanlin balls up the wrapper of his ice cream and expertly shoots it into a nearby trashcan. "We're terrible people! We acted like we were thinking about what's best for Jihoon _hyung_ when all we ended up doing was hurt him."

 

Woojin huffs, imitating Guanlin's actions except his wrapper ends up missing the mark by a huge margin. With a scowl, he turns to their youngest. "Well, what were we supposed to do? We didn't ask Kang Daniel to stop talking to Jihoon, we just wanted him to back off."

 

Jinyoung nods exuberantly. "Yeah, does "back off" mean "don't ever talk to Jihoon ever again"? It's not our fault if he's a dumbass."

 

"And how was I supposed to know Jihoon liked him back?" Woojin adds. "He always said no whenever I asked him about it! What are we, psychic?"

 

"No, but we could have been more sensitive." Guanlin replies. "He didn't tell us because he was thinking about our feelings."

 

A few beats of silence follow.  Woojin and Jinyoung knew that Guanlin was right, but their stubborn pride made them refuse to back down and admit defeat. "But like I said before, if Daniel was really serious about him, he shouldn't have given up so easily." Woojin huffs, crossing his arms.

 

" _Hyung_ , wouldn't you give up too if all that happened to you?" Guanlin asks. "We didn't give him a fair fight."

 

Heaving upwards, he stands in front of his _hyungs_ , his imposing height looming over the impertinent boys.

 

"Let's face it," Guanlin gulps, and lets out the bitter truth that they've been denying all along.

 

"It's time we let Jihoon _hyung_ go."

 

The sound of quacking ducks, children laughing and the passing breeze fill up the silence. Woojin and Jinyoung remain in their seats, all furrowed brows and scowls. Guanlin rolls his eyes and squats in front of them.

 

"Come on, guys. Let's make things right for Jihoon _hyung_. Please?"

 

Woojin and Jinyoung glance at each other. Deep inside, they knew Guanlin was right, and they agreed with his words. The verbalization part was just very hard to do.

 

Finally, Woojin grunts, and Jinyoung clicks his tongue. It was as good as getting them to accede -- Guanlin knew the two would never verbally accept defeat. As a basketball player he thought he was supposed to be the competitive one. He raises a hand, and Woojin and Jinyoung settle for smacking his palm in silent agreement.

 

"But what now?" Jinyoung asks. "Jihoon _hyung_ said he was going to erase Kang Daniel's existence from his memory."

 

"And I don't even know why that asshole cut off all contact with Jihoon." Woojin crosses his arms over his chest in contemplation.

 

Guanlin smiles. "Looks like we need to plan, and we're going to need reinforcements."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, I've never seen your table look so full." Jisung comments from behind the counter, head jerking towards the wink squad's usual table that was currently seating more occupants than usual.

 

Woojin lets out an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, we're...it's like... it's hard to explain."

 

Jisung grins. A lot of things in Woojin and the wink squad's life were unexplainable. "Thanks for bringing in business."

 

While Jisung was punching in Woojin's order, Woojin turns back to look at the very boisterous group that he'd gathered. Their usual party of three has ballooned to a whopping eight people. They even had to drag in another table to their spot so they could all be seated.

 

Woojin had only planned on bringing in Ong Seongwu, but his captain refused to go anywhere without his boyfriend. When they fetched Hwang Minhyun from the light music club, his fellow member Jaehwan happened to be there, and insisted on tagging along, claiming that he should have a say in matters of Daniel's heart. When they arrived at the Twilight Cafe, Lee Daehwi was already at their table (brought in by Jinyoung to "take the minutes") and Ha Sungwoon was coincidentally at the counter gossiping with Jisung (apparently they've been friends since university).

 

Woojin didn't think they needed so many people to solve the Daniel-Jihoon problem, but hey, the more the merrier.

 

When he settles back down on his seat, Woojin surveys the committee that they spontaneously gathered. Minhyun was looking around the cafe's interiors with a wistful smile, an arm wrapped around Seongwu's.

 

"Did you know this is where Ongie and I had our first date?" Minhyun asks the person to his right.

 

"No, because I don't know you." Jinyoung answers.

 

Instead of being deterred, Jinyoung's dark disposition seemed to trigger Minhyun's paternal instinct, and he reaches over to pinch his cheek. "Adorable!" He coos and turns to his boyfriend. "Baby, can he be our son?"

 

Seongwu did not look at all receptive to the adoption plans, choosing to glare and pout at Jinyoung instead. He wasn't very open to another boy taking up Minhyun's attention.

 

Beside Jinyoung, Daehwi was scribbling down notes (Woojin doesn't know what, they haven't even started discussing anything) and beside him Jaehwan was looking quite intrigued.

 

"What's your name, cutiepie?" His question prompts quick head turns from both Daehwi and Jinyoung.

 

"I-I'm underage." Daehwi sputters.

 

"That's an unusual name, "underage". I'd rather call you cutie." Jaehwan grins and Daehwi not so subtly shifts his chair a bit closer to Jinyoung.

 

Meanwhile, on Woojin's other side, Sungwoon was talking a mile a minute to a bewildered Guanlin, embellishing his story time with flailing arms.

 

"...and then I said, well GIRL you don't know who in the world you are talking to and--"

 

"I'm sorry," Guanlin cuts in, "but think I got lost around the first sentence."

 

Sensing Woojin's struggle to bring order to the table, Minhyun activates his leadership skills (honed by his presidency of the light music club) and claps twice. "Let's call the meeting to order!" He commands and the chattering around the table dwindles.

 

"Oh, what are we meeting about anyway?" Sungwoon asks, eagerly leaning forward.

 

Glancing at each other, the wink squad launch into the story of Jihoon and Daniel, leaving out the part where they were the reason the confession was sabotaged in the first place (of course). Daniel's friends interject with gasps and exclamations as the story goes along.

 

"But they were so cute together!" Sungwoon whines once the story was done. He slaps Seongwu on the arm.  "Remember what I told you about our dance class?"

 

Minhyun strokes his non-existent beard, like an inspector on the crime scene. "So let me get this straight, Jihoon also likes Daniel?"

 

Although it pained them to admit, Woojin nods. "Yes, we have it in good authority."

 

"But right now he's more angry than smitten." Jinyoung says.

 

Seongwu leans back and tilts his head in thought. "I mean, Daniel _did_ tell us he wasn't planning on asking Jihoon out anymore. But I didn't realize he just stopped talking to him altogether."

 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. "What a fucking idiot. See, he should have listened to me and confessed. I'm always right."

 

"So, you don't know why he's not talking to Jihoon _hyung_?" Guanlin asks.

 

Seongwu and Jaehwan shake their heads with apologetic expressions. "No, sorry. But what I _do_ know is Daniel has been moping about during dance practice because of it, and I need him to stop." Seongwu declares, earning a vigorous nod from Jaehwan.

 

"That's why we need your help." Woojin says.

 

Minhyun rests both hands on the table. "From what I see, we need to get them in a space together and leave them to talk about their feelings."

 

Jaehwan snaps his fingers. "We lock them in a closet." He suggests.

 

"Not quite, Jaehwan. But whatever the situation, we just need to make sure they talk and they have no vague assumptions or whatever left.

 

"A glass cabinet, then."

 

"Just drink your coffee, Jaehwan." Minhyun scolds and Jaehwan begrudgingly obeys. "That's all we can do, give them space to talk and step back. They have to settle this between themselves."

 

Seongwu has his chin on his hands, in deep thought. "Well, this Friday we're going to the amusement park as a late celebration of Daniel's birthday. Think we can plan something there?"

 

Sungwoon's hand taps the table in excitement and looks at Woojin. "Ooh, I can't be there but Taehyun choreographed a part of the parade, so I can give you complimentary tickets."

 

Woojin's eyes widen, a bit shy. They weren't even close enough to warrant such a service. "Are you sure _hyung_?"

 

Sungwoon shrugs and waves him off. "Yeah, we're drowning in them."

 

Seongwu was looking at Sungwoon bitterly. "How come you never offered those to us? We had to pay regular price!"

 

"Well, did you tell me that there was a quest for true love involved?!" Sungwoon counters, a true romantic.

 

Seongwu huffs in resignation. "I should have waited a week before buying. Anyway, what's the plan?"

 

Various plans are put on the table, some outlandish (Jaehwan) and some overly cheesy (Sungwoon). In the midst of suggestions being thrown around the group, the wink squad catch each other's eyes and share a smile. 

 

There was no way of knowing what would happen at the amusement park. The night could end with a marriage at the Princess Castle or Jihoon flinging Daniel off the space tower. But at least they tried their best to right the wrong that they have done. It was only a matter of betting on a positive outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin borrowed Daehwi's brain cell for this to happen.
> 
> Final chapter next! See you (hopefully) next week!


	10. falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END! Here, have some [♫ mood music](https://soundcloud.com/shlovesyou/need-you) for the climax of this chapter.

It was a gloomy day. The amusement park's lights were twinkling brightly, Christmas tunes and laughter played in the air, and there were smiles all around. But it was a gloomy day for one Kang Daniel, not at all different from the past two weeks that he had been feeling glum and down.

 

"God dammit Daniel, literally every single one of these photos is useless!" Seongwu complains as he scrolls through his phone gallery, scanning the pictures that Daniel took of him and Minhyun hugging in front of the giant Christmas tree. Each picture was either overexposed, out of focus, or had motion blur. The most decent picture Daniel took had Seongwu's mouth wide open and Minhyun's eyes closed.

 

"Well, what do you even need so many pictures of you and Minhyun _hyung_ for?" Daniel snaps in annoyance. "He looks the same every day, you won't forget what he looks like!" The remark earns him a smack on the head.

 

"How dare you!" Seongwu roars. "My Minhyun gets more beautiful every day!"

 

"It's okay, love," Minhyun soothes his aggravated boyfriend with a pat on the shoulder, "Let's just get someone else to take a picture. Someone who's not so bitter. Excuse me!" He calls out to a lone park-goer, and drags Seongwu away for another photo session while Daniel is left fuming in place.

 

"I put a curse on you! You'll break up tomorrow!" He shouts after them while clenching his fists in his sides.

 

"Oh my God, Daniel," Jaehwan swats his arm, holding a large soda cup in the other hand. "Stop being such a Scrooge! Are you still thinking about Jihoon?"

 

Park Jihoon had been the only thing on his mind the past two weeks, occupying his free thoughts to the point that he couldn't even look at rabbits, mobile games, or fried chicken without wanting to sigh.

 

"No," He answers, turning away so Jaehwan couldn't see his pout.

 

He could hear his friend slurping his drink behind him before he gets trapped in a sudden headlock.

 

"You're a lying liar who lies, Kang Daniel!" Jaehwan says as he tightens his arm around Daniel's neck, who tries to beat away Jaehwan's arm as he chokes. Eventually, Jaehwan relinquishes his grip and saunters away to dispose of his soda.

 

From afar, Daniel watches Seongwu and Minhyun puckering their lips at each other while a teenage girl snaps photo after photo. In the glimmer of the Christmas lights, his imagination replaces the couple with him and a certain boy in the same pose, making the same motions. Daniel shakes his head vigorously to dissipate the image.

 

The past two weeks, he had been trying to distance himself from Park Jihoon in the hopes of diminishing his feelings. His brain and body were informed of the program, but his subconscious had other plans.

 

At first, he tried to keep it cool. He gave curt answers when Jihoon sent him a message on Kakaotalk, decreasing his usual dose of emoticons and memes. He felt like he was doing well, about to pat himself on the back for staying calm throughout the conversation. That is, until he looked back at the message bar where he's typed out "Good night, I love you".

 

Luckily, Jaehwan bought his excuse of seeing a cockroach in the room to explain his wild shrieking at almost midnight. He checked approximately a billion times and made sure that the message went unsent, turning off his phone for good measure.

 

Another time he was doing research in the main library and heard Jihoon's mellow voice calling out to him. He was not at all prepared to see Jihoon and his angelic features in the flesh after so long. The urge to drag Jihoon to a dark corner behind one of the endless shelves and kiss the living daylights out of him was so strong that Daniel had to run away lest he does something dumb that he'd regret.

 

After that, he resolutely decided to stop contact with Jihoon until he's gotten a complete grip on himself. So far, all he was accomplishing was making himself miserable.

 

He missed Jihoon, unequivocally. He missed the younger boy's messages and challenges, his voice through the phone, his warm presence beside him while walking the campus trail. But aside from not wanting to burden Jihoon with his feelings, he was pretty sure Jihoon wasn't at all pleased with being ignored for a number of days (even if it was for what Daniel deemed a good cause). There was really no good outcome to his plan.

 

A deep sigh heaves its way through his chest and out his lips. The weight of an arm bears down shoulders, signalling Jaehwan's return.

 

"Come on, Niel. Talk to your friend, the great and all-knowing Kim Jaehwan," he urges.

 

Daniel looks out towards Seongwu and Minhyun, who were finally done with their photo shoot and were scrolling through their photos with satisfied smiles.

 

"I'm fine, Jjaen." He says, looking down on his shoes. Daniel knows he's being insufferable, souring what was supposed to be a perfectly normal outing with his friends celebrating his birthday, but the romantic atmosphere of the theme park wasn't doing him any favors.

 

"You're not, because you're a dumbass who didn't listen to me." Jaehwan replies. "I told you to confess to Park Jihoon."

 

Daniel opens his mouth to say something, but finds that he didn't really have a proper retort. His feelings were way too complicated for him to verbalize in the middle of a theme park while Christmas carols played in the background. Sensing his distress, Jaehwan thumps his shoulders.

 

"Don't worry, Niel. I have a feeling things will start looking up for you soon." Jaehwan reassures. "In fact, you should literally look up right about...now."

 

Jaehwan's hand cups his chin and forces him to look upward, and Daniel begrudgingly obeys before choking on air. Walking towards them were four familiar boys: his dance team underclassman, a small-faced teen with a dark expression, an abnormally tall foreigner and...

 

Staring back at him with wide eyes, tugging on Woojin's coat, looking as angelic as ever, was Park Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel never had much of a fascination for dragons. He preferred cute, fluffy and realistic creatures. But right now he couldn't look at anything but the animatronic dragon creaking and bellowing across the Ferris wheel line that they were currently lining up for. It was the perfect place to direct his sights while Jihoon and his friends wait at the other side.

 

Jaehwan steps beside him, casually leaning over the railing. "So, how's it going Niel?"

 

"Fuck you, Jaehwan." Daniel spits out. The dragon roars, accompanying his fury.

 

"Alas, I am not the person you wish to fuck." Jaehwan laments in a forlorn tone.

 

"You know what I mean! What is this? Why are they here?" 

 

Jaehwan looks at him with wide eyes and a hand on his chest, the picture of innocence. "What are you saying? They're here because they wanted to hang out and go on rides, just like us."

 

Indeed, that was what happened. Woojin said that they had gone on almost all the rides except the Ferris wheel, and Seongwu went ahead and invited them to line up together. Although in Daniel's opinion, the conversation was a bit stiff, and he'd even venture to say it was rehearsed.

 

He was pretty sure that he saw Woojin reading lines off Jinyoung's palm.

 

"If this is a plan of yours to get me and Jihoon to talk..." Daniel narrows his eyes, and Jaehwan chuckles. 

 

"Niel, come on. You're not gonna have to talk to him. Once we get on that platform, we'll go on separate carriages, finish the ride, and bid our goodbyes. Besides, I thought you were over him?" He follows up with a reassuring pat to his hands, and Daniel sighs. Sparing a glance out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jihoon was also trying not to look at his general direction while his friends chatter around him. 

  
  
If he can manage to wait in line for a few more minutes and prove to Jaehwan that the Jihoon issue wasn't bothering him anymore, then he was up to the challenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the group finally reaches the platform where a park employee directs them to their carriages. Said park employee was standing in front of an open carriage, ready for passengers.

 

"Excuse me, my good sir," Seongwu steps forward. "How many people can fit in one carriage?"

 

"Six people maximum." The attendant answers.

 

With a gasp, Jaehwan presses his fingers to his cheeks. "Oh, but there's eight of us! What ever shall we do?"

 

Daniel was just about to pipe up and suggest that they split into two groups of four, like the way they arrived, and what he assumed was the original plan. But then, Jaehwan turns to him with a devilish glint in his eyes and he feels his heart drop to his stomach.

 

The 'Jaehwan Look' was not a good sign.

 

"Guess two people need to ride on their own." Jaehwan quickly grabs Daniel's arm. "Daniel, Jihoon, thanks for volunteering!"

 

Before he could even begin to protest, Jaehwan had thrown him inside the carriage, where he stumbles and lands on his butt. Meanwhile, Jihoon was struggling in Jinyoung and Guanlin's hold, until they finally manage to shove him inside the carriage as well. Struggling to stand, Daniel tries to rush out, but the people on the other side shut the door, almost smacking into his face. 

 

A very smug Kim Jaehwan was looking at him through the glass, waving calmly, in contrast to the three boys trying to keep the door shut while Jihoon tries to push himself out.

 

"JAEHWAN! I trusted you!" Daniel shouts, and Jaehwan replies with a cackle.

 

"You should never trust me, Niel!" His voice sounded muffled from the other side of the glass. "All these years of friendship and you didn't learn a thing."

 

Seongwu joins him and commands, "Now, go and talk out your issues like responsible adults!"

 

Daniel is about to retort but a loud banging noise cuts him off. He turns his head to look at Jihoon, who was repeatedly banging his fist against the door while pushing his body against it. 

 

"Lai Guanlin! Bae Jinyoung! Park Woojin! Let me out of this carriage right now or so help me!" He warns, despite straining against the effort.

 

"We can't hold on much longer! He's going to open it!" Jinyoung heaves, pushing against the door.

 

Jaehwan turns to the ride attendant with a frustrated look. "Come on buddy, just lock the door!"

 

"I don't think you're allowed to do...whatever this is you're doing." The ride attendant says, looking skeptically at the scene in front of him.

 

Jaehwan slaps a ₩20,000 bill over the park employee's chest. "How about now?"

 

The attendant contemplates for a few seconds, before reaching over and locking the carriage door. Both Daniel and Jihoon shriek in despair as the ride starts moving, ready to load more passengers. 

 

Daniel stares out the glass, watching his friends and Jihoon's friends board the next carriage. He looks over to the other boy trapped with him, who was currently breathing fire and typing on his phone. Jihoon sets himself down the seat, and Daniel timidly shuffles over to the opposite side. 

 

Seongwu said that he should speak to Jihoon and "talk out their issues". But looking at Jihoon right now, he had a feeling he was going to end up beheaded instead of gaining closure.

 

Sighing, he stares out the window, watching the night sky and the amusement park lights, a beautiful view that he couldn't even appreciate due to his nerves. When the ride was over, there was definitely going to be a murder. Or two. Or six.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the other carriage, Daniel's squad and Jihoon's squad take up opposite seats. Incessant beeping noises fill the small space.

 

"Why do your phones keep going off?" Minhyun asks the three boys seated in front of him.

 

"Oh, it's just Jihoon." Woojin informs him, staring at his phone that was going haywire with notifications.

 

"What did he say?"

 

"Nothing much, he's just enumerating the hundred ways he's going to murder us when we get off this ride." Jinyoung replies. Minhyun hums, not commenting further. With a boyfriend like Seongwu and friends like Jaehwan and Daniel, it wasn't the most outrageous thing he's heard lately.

 

Meanwhile, Jaehwan takes out a pair of cardboard binoculars from his coat. Turning around, he directs the binoculars towards Daniel and Jihoon's carriage.

 

"Where did you even get those binoculars?" Seongwu asks, looking at him incredulously.

 

"From that ring toss game."

 

"You sure you didn't just swipe that from the prize counter?"

 

"Uh yes, _hyung_." Jaehwan rolls his eyes. "You didn't see me win because you were behind the zombie game shoving your tongue down Minhyun _hyung_ 's throat."

 

Various noises of disgust and protest echo throughout the carriage.

 

"Eeewwww! Gross!" Jinyoung exclaims while Guanlin makes retching noises.

 

"There are two minors in this carriage!" Woojin reminds him, pressing his hands against Jinyoung and Guanlin's ears (as if it made a difference).

 

"How d-- I was not! The audacity!" Seongwu sputters.

 

Minhyun placates Seongwu by stroking his hair. "Baby, calm down." As for Jaehwan, he fixes him with a glare. "Jaehwan, be quiet."

 

Guanlin watches as the three eldest boys bicker in front of him. Beside him, Woojin was striking out Jihoon's incoming messages with numerous finger flicks, while JInyoung curls up next to the window, muttering in disdain. 

 

He couldn't see what was going on in the other carriage, but he hoped _something_ was happening. If not, it means he would be spending however many minutes trapped with five crazy guys for _nothing._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The situation with Jihoon and Daniel was, in two words: not great.

 

Daniel was too hopped up on nerves to even attempt any sort of interaction with Jihoon, choosing to stare at the view outside. The younger boy looked like he had no plans of interacting with Daniel _at all._ He hadn't looked up from his phone the moment he sat down. Daniel was starting to wonder if Jihoon was writing a novel with the amount of typing that he was doing.

 

He sneaks a glance at the boy sitting in front of him. Jihoon's hair was sticking out in different ways from the manhandling he endured earlier, his usually serene eyes were flashing with rage as his fingers rapidly fly over his phone, his plump lips were twisted into a scowl, and his nose was flushed red from both the cold weather and his heightened emotions.

 

And yet he still managed to look _so breathtakingly beautiful_.

 

With a deep breath, Daniel decides that he should at least try to talk to the boy. Considering the situation they were in, there really wasn't much of an alternative.

 

"So...um, hi, Jihoon."

 

Instead of a warm greeting (which he didn't expect anyway), Jihoon looks up from his phone with eyes ablaze. Not a good sign.

 

"Didn't think you still knew my name, Kang Daniel." He sneers, and Daniel flinches. He had to admit that although it hurt, he deserved it. Steeling himself, he tries to keep the conversation going.

 

"Uh, how have you been?"

 

"You tell me, _hyung_." Jihoon huffs. "How do you think I've been when a friend of mine just suddenly stops talking to me for two weeks with no explanation?"

 

Daniel didn't know how to answer that without sounding condescending or dumb. While formulating a reply, he starts opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, earning him an eye-roll from Jihoon.

 

"Just sit there and enjoy the view." Jihoon commands, going back to his phone. "We'll be done with this ride soon enough."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"They're moving the other way!" Jaehwan screeches. "Switch!"

 

It was a mess of limbs and coats as the boys stumble over each other to cross the carriage and exchange seats. Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin find themselves almost knocked out while Jaehwan continues his mission like nothing happened.

 

"Why do ALL of us have to switch seats?!" Woojin shouts. "Why can't you just switch seats with one person?"

 

Jaehwan looks back at them momentarily and stares out in contemplation. "Because...I never thought of that." He answers simply, going back to his binoculars.

 

"Literally none of you thought of that." Woojin mutters.

 

"How are you all in university?" Guanlin asks, straightening out his jacket. "The adult supervision here is terrible."

 

"Also, can the two of you stop doing...that?" Jinyoung gestures to the figures of Seongwu and Minhyun, wherein the former was perched sideways quite comfortably on the latter's lap.

 

Seongwu makes no move to get out of Minhyun's lap, making a face instead. "Bitterness is not welcome in this house!" He says with a turned-up nose. "If you're so upset, then get out."

 

"We're literally a billion feet in mid-air in a glass carriage." Jinyoung reminds him.

 

"I said what I said!"

 

Guanlin sighs, staring out the window. It was looking to be the longest Ferris wheel ride of his life, and their goal wasn't even getting accomplished one bit. _I should have brought my homework along,_ he thinks, while Seongwu and Jinyoung continue their never-ending argument. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The carriage jolts to a stop, making Daniel bang his head against the glass where he was leaning against it. The ride was coming to a close, and he looks down to see people getting off the platform by carriage.

 

"Um... I think the ride's almost over." It's the first words he's said in a while. Jihoon looks up from his phone with a blank expression.

 

"Good." He answers, back to playing his mobile game.

 

Daniel resists the urge to sigh, settling for rubbing his nape instead. Jihoon was obviously still angry, and forgiveness was out of the question, much less acceptance. He almost felt sorry for Jaehwan for concocting this plan, when there was no way it was going to go anywhere.

 

He gazes back at the boy who had stopped his game and was staring out the window. Jihoon had fixed his previously mussed up hair into a semblance of order. The lights from the Ferris wheel washed over his honey-dusted complexion. He looked magical; Daniel wished he could take a picture.

 

Looking back down at the platform, seeing the happy couples milling around, he reflects back on what Jaehwan said, about confessing to Park Jihoon. The past two weeks were spent with him thinking:  _What if I had just confessed to him?_ They could be like those couples below, strolling around the amusement park wrapped up in each other. Or Jihoon could flat out reject him, and cut off contact forever.

 

Watching the lights flicker over Jihoon's face, he realized, quite belatedly, he could find out right at this moment. It was just going to take some grovelling, but Jihoon deserved an apology and the truth.

 

It was now or never.

 

Taking deep breaths and clenching his fists, he sends a silent prayer to the heavens before embarking on his high-risk mission.

 

"Jihoon, I... I need to say something to you."

 

Jihoon turns towards him with a sour expression. "I don't wanna hear it."

 

Daniel braces himself and tries to convince him further. "Look, after this, you can hate me all you want and never talk to me until I graduate, but there's just something I have to say." He gestures to the bench Jihoon was on. "Can I sit beside you?"

 

Jihoon doesn't answer -- he simply glares and Daniel could feel the heat rising from his collar, his resolve dissipating with each passing second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"They're doing it AGAIN!" Jinyoung screeches. He made the mistake of turning his head away from the outside view and chanced right upon Minhyun placing a kiss on Seongwu's nose.

 

"Just keep your eyes closed!" Seongwu pouts, holding Minhyun's head in his arms. At least Minhyun has the shame to blush.

 

"Stop being so noisy! I can't see!" Jaehwan looks away from his binoculars to admonish them.

 

"Why do they need to be quiet when you only need your eyes to look?" Guanlin questions, a genuinely puzzled look on his face.

 

"Because." Jaehwan says simply, resuming his espionage mission.

 

"What do you even need to concentrate on? They haven't done anything." Seongwu whines. He grabs the binoculars from Jaehwan and maneuvers himself to take a look at Daniel and Jihoon's carriage, with Minhyun holding onto his coat for support.

 

"Jihoon still has his arms crossed and he's not even looking at Daniel." He passes back the binoculars to Jaehwan and slumps down his seat. "Didn't know Jihoon was such a meanie."

 

"HE IS NOT!" The Park Jihoon Defense Club shouts in unison.

 

"Park Jihoon is an angel!" says Jinyoung with a glare.

 

"He can do no wrong!" Guanlin shakes a finger for emphasis.

 

"Maybe if Daniel wasn't such a butthead he wouldn't have to beg Jihoon to talk to him!" Woojin jeers.

 

 _Maybe if you guys didn't unleash Operation: Break Nielwink, we all wouldn't be here,_ his conscience reminds him. If his conscience was a tangible entity, Woojin would've thrown it down the Ferris wheel. 

 

"Perhaps you should talk better to your elders, kids!" Seongwu shouts, not going down without a fight.

 

"Watch out _hyung_ , your dentures are about to fall out." Jinyoung warns with a smirk.

 

Seongwu extends his arms towards Jinyoung, possibly attempting to strangle him. "Why, I oughta--"

 

"OH MY GOD!" Jaehwan interrupts the fight, "Daniel moved! They're sitting beside each other!" He squeals, binoculars glued to the window.

 

"Let me see!" Chaos erupts inside the carriage as Seongwu attempts to take Jaehwan's binoculars again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So? Talk." Jihoon prompts, and Daniel finds it hard to even attempt to begin. Truthfully, he was expecting to finish the Ferris wheel ride without them progressing. The sensation of his heart jumping to his throat when Jihoon suddenly scooted over to give him space still lingered.

 

He had no script, no flowery words prepared, but he had to take a shot.

 

"I'm an idiot." Daniel blurts out.

 

Jihoon scoffs, staring at his clenched fists on his lap. "Like I didn't already know that."

 

Although Daniel wanted to defend himself, he just gulps and pushes on.

 

"Well, I'm a super ultra mega idiot. I'm sorry." He continues. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk the past two weeks. All I can say is, I couldn't talk to you cause I was working through some things that I was confused about. I'm really sorry."

 

Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows. "I don't know why you had to ignore me while 'working through some things'. I doubt I even had anything to do with whatever it was."

 

Inhaling deeply, Daniel takes the plunge. "See, that's the thing Jihoon. You're kind of involved. Actually... I was working through my feelings for you."

 

Jihoon's head snaps towards him. His glassy eyes are wide open, and his cheeks flush a deeper pink. _Oh my GOD_ , _he's so pink, he looks like a Jigglypuff_ , Daniel thinks, but he takes another breath to stop himself from getting distracted.

 

"When I first saw you, you were so cute and adorable, and when we started talking I realized we had so much in common. I love reading your snarky replies to my Katalk messages, I look forward to our game sessions, and I really wanted to ask you out." Daniel is well aware that he's rambling at this point, but seeing Jihoon listening intently to him with a pretty blush on his face was very encouraging.

 

"So, I was working up the courage to do just that, but I felt like some celestial being was out there trying to sabotage me. Like when I invited you to the dog cafe and--"

 

"You were robbed and the thief led you on a wild goose chase around the neighborhood?" Jihoon interjects with a quirked eyebrow and a suspicious tone.

 

"Yeah! Why don't you believe that?"

 

"Can you blame me though?"

 

"The point is," Daniel presses on, "I never made my feelings clear to you cause I was scared. I pretended like I just want to be friends when I so _desperately_ want us to be so much more, because I would rather stay as your friend and not date you than get rejected and stop talking to you. But that's not fair to you. I need to be clear with my intentions. So here goes,"

 

With eyes snapped shut, Daniel decides to just go ahead and say his feelings in the simplest of terms:

 

"Park Jihoon, I like you. Will you go out with me?"

 

Silence falls over the carriage. He could hear Jihoon's even breathing and the muted sounds of the theme park rides along with the hollow pounding of his heart.

 

"Aren't you even going to look at me while you're confessing?" Jihoon inquires.

 

"No, thank you." Daniel replies, eyes still tightly shut.

 

The truth is Daniel already knew he was going to be rejected. Based on what Woojin said to him before about Jihoon's dating history, and how utterly shitty he treated him the past two weeks, he never stood a chance. He couldn't see Jihoon, but he could imagine him biting his bottom lip, brushing his bangs back, sighing wistfully, and say something like _I appreciate your feelings. But I'm really sorry. I'm not ready for a relationship right now._

 

He wasn't ready for the feeling of fingers slipping in between his. When he looks over to the younger boy, Jihoon is blushing hard, pressing his lips together.

 

"You're such a dummy." Jihoon mumbles, completely off from the script that Daniel had in his head.

 

"Y'know, I...I was really, _really_ hurt when you just stopped talking to me out of nowhere." The little break in his voice made Daniel feel so bad that he wanted to stop him. But Jihoon only tightens his hold on his fingers and continues.

 

"I should probably be a bit angrier, but...I guess this is me taking a leap of faith. Anyway, you're still a butthead." Jihoon sighs. "So you're gonna have to make it up to me by taking me out on an amazing first date."

 

Time stops. Daniel could feel his mouth hanging open. 

 

"So...do you...does that mean?" Daniel stammers, not sure how to proceed, not even sure what he wants to say in the first place, but thankfully the boy next to him understands.

 

Jihoon had a small smile on his lips, eyes trained on their locked hands. His next words were uttered so softly, just a bit louder than a whisper, that Daniel almost thought he was imagining him speak. But his words were steady and clear, as Jihoon confirms: 

 

"I like you too, Kang Daniel."

 

A shrill noise reminiscent of a pterodactyl screech resounds throughout the carriage. It takes a few seconds for Jihoon to realize the noise was coming from Daniel.

 

"Jihoonie?? Are you for real??" Daniel asks, trembling.

 

"You know what, what if we pretend you didn't hear--" Jihoon's attempt to backtrack was cut off by Daniel engulfing him in a hug, smothering Jihoon's head on his chest.

 

"This is the best day of my life! I'm gonna cry! I'm gonna scream! I'm gonna do both at the same time!" As he rocked them back and forth, he thinks about his friends all in the other carriage, who he was ready to murder earlier and didn't realize was doing him a giant favor.

 

They were definitely being treated to a meal, he thinks, as he tightens his arms around the boy he's been longing to hold for months. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehwan and Seongwu are pressed flat against the glass, while the kids on the other side wait in silence, anxious. Their silent contemplation was interrupted by Jaehwan hollering.

 

"HOLY SHIT." Jaehwan exclaims. "It's happening! They're hugging!"

 

Seongwu cups his hands and peers out through the glass, analyzing the scene. "On second thought, I think Daniel is trying to choke him." Slamming his hands against the glass he shouts, "DANIEL! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DEAL WITH REJECTION!"

 

While Minhyun tries to pull Seongwu back down, Guanlin turns to his hyungs.

 

"Do you guys wanna look?"

 

"NO!" Woojin and Jinyoung shout out in unison, Jinyoung covering his eyes for good measure. They were pretty sure it wasn't a rejection like the older guys thought. Of course, it's not like they had to be happy about it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After he feels Jihoon thumping his fist against Daniel's chest multiple times, he realizes that Jihoon probably was unable to breathe. Sheepishly, he lets him go, smiling as Jihoon straightened out his hair again. While he watches Jihoon, observing the little mole he had on his bottom lip, a random thought suddenly occurs to him:

 

_I like Jihoon. Jihoon likes me. We're dating. We're going on an actual honest to goodness date._

 

The thought sends a surge of giddiness through his nerves. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Daniel blurts out, earning him a bug-eyed look from Jihoon. Panicked, he raises his palms and shakes them frantically.

 

"No wait, it's too soon right? Is it too soon? You're not that kind of person...I'm not calling you a prude okay? But I'm also not calling you easy and--"

 

His rambling stops when Jihoon covers his mouth with one hand. When Jihoon puts his hand back down, Daniel grins shyly, about to apologize for his request, but stops when he notices Jihoon's starlit eyes, wavering. His heartbeat was thrumming through his ears.

 

Slowly, Jihoon leans forward. He was close enough that Daniel could feel him exhaling, when his vision suddenly gets cut off by Jihoon's hands over his eyes. He feels a peck on his lips, so quick he could have imagined it.

 

When he regains vision, he sees Jihoon burying his face in his palms. Affection blooms in his heart, and he pries the younger boy's hands away from his face. Cradling Jihoon's chin, he brings their faces close together again, a hair's breadth away.

 

"Not like that." Daniel whispers, pressing his lips against the other boy's in a proper kiss. 

 

In truth, Daniel had a lot to say. How much he liked Jihoon, how he felt when they hadn't been talking, how he's already got so many plans for their future dates. But right now words couldn't encompass the exact magnitude of his feelings. So he makes sure he could convey the words he can't conjure through the way his lips move over Jihoon's lips and the tender way he touches his cheeks

 

Judging by the way Jihoon's fingers lock behind his nape and the soft sounds coming from his throat, Daniel feels the message was being transmitted just fine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"They're kissing!" Jaehwan reports, dropping the binoculars in excitement. "And Jihoon's hands are on his neck but he's not strangling him!"

 

With a fist pump, Seongwu shouts, "I declare victory!"

 

"I didn't need to hear that, I'm getting visions!" Jinyoung whines as the older guys celebrate.

 

While the other group cheers and dances, Guanlin wraps his long arms around both Woojin and Jinyoung, who were possessing gruff expressions.

 

"Good job, guys." He says over Jaehwan's boisterous laughter. "We did the right thing."

 

Woojin and Jinyoung grunt in reply. Luckily, Guanlin's limbs were covering their tiny smiles.

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they descend from the carriage, the sight of Daniel, Jihoon, and their intertwined hands greets the group, prompting Jaehwan and Seongwu to holler while Minhyun claps.

 

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" Jaehwan showers the newly anointed boyfriends with confetti -- an impromptu effort created by tearing up the theme park brochure.

 

"Hey!" The park employee protests. "You're making a mess--"

 

Minhyun abruptly takes his hand and shakes it. "Thank you so much for your hard work, sir." When the park employee retracts his hand, he unfurls a ₩50,000 bill from his fist.

 

Sighing, he jerks his head towards the exit and the group follows without question.

 

Once outside, Daniel's friends continue their teasing, ruffling his hair and shoving him back and forth. Meanwhile, Jihoon clears his throat, making Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin look at him.

 

Jihoon opens up his arms and gathers them in a group hug. It was awkward, given his short limbs but they rearranged themselves to make it work.

 

"Thank you." Jihoon whispers, slightly shy. "I love you, guys. You know that, right?"

 

The words send a swell of emotion throughout the three boys, who suppress it by hugging Jihoon harder. It wasn't the love that they had been hoping for from the start. But the reverent way he said it made it clear -- it was a different kind of love, but not any less, and that was enough.

 

"We do," Guanlin whispers in Jihoon's hair.

 

"We're happy for you, Jihoon _hyung_." Jinyoung says, patting his back.

 

Woojin pulls away to give Jihoon a determined look. "If he messes up, just call us and we'll beat him up with you." He says, earning him a smile.

 

"Jihoon! Get over here!" Seongwu calls out, and Guanlin pushes him over to the _hyungs_ , who were giggling and ready to interrogate Jihoon.

 

While Daniel's friends chatter and walk a few paces ahead, Daniel comes up to them and slings his arms over their shoulders, as far as he could reach. "So! Am I part of your wink squad now?" He teases with twinkling eyes.

 

"Fat chance!" Jinyoung retorts.

 

Daniel chuckles, then makes a serious expression. "But seriously, thanks so much guys. And I'm sorry for sabotaging your dates with him before."

 

The three boys share a look in silent conversation, recalling the shenanigans that transpired when they tried to stop Daniel from confessing. Daniel could probably stand to not know the real score of the situation for a few more days. Or months. Or ever.

 

"No problem, Niel _hyung_." Guanlin gulps. "But seriously, if you hurt Jihoon in any way..."

 

"If you so much as hurt one strand of his hair..." Woojin threatens, his snarl showing off his snaggletooth.

 

"You answer to us." Jinyoung finishes with a glare.

 

With a salute, Daniel grins brightly. "Copy that!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**December 1, 2019**

_Twilight Cafe, 2 PM_

 

 

 

"...so it's settled, I'm going with Jihoon _hyung_ to the museum on Tuesday, Woojin _hyung_  is visiting the dance studio with him on Wednesday, and he'll watch Guanlin's game on Friday. And then whatever it is you two do with your lives. Agreed?" Jinyoung glances up to look at Woojin, Guanlin, and Daniel, gathered around a table at the Twilight cafe.

 

"Agreed." They say in unison, and Jinyoung shuts the planner in front of him. Identical to its predecessor (except for a "2019" printed in front), it also looked just as battered and flipped-through. 

 

While they all take sips of their coffee, Daniel turns to get something from his bag. "Now, I need you guys to keep December 15 open."

 

"December 15?" Guanlin quirks an eyebrow. "What for?" 

 

Instead of answering, Daniel sets three colorful paper slips on the table. The three boys each get one, seeing the photo of a familiar theme park printed on them.

 

"Uh thanks, but what's the occasion?" Woojin asks, flipping over the tickets looking for anything special.

 

"It's the anniversary of the day I confessed to Jihoon!" Daniel proclaims, beaming. "We would have probably celebrated this day earlier if not for _some people."_ His smile drops at the last word.

 

The wink squad flinch in unison, all getting simultaneous flashbacks of the day they confessed to Daniel about the real culprits behind his failed confessions, wherein they presented him an entire cake as a peace offering. The image of Daniel chasing them around the cafe with a butter knife screaming _I don't even like carrot cake!_ was pretty unforgettable.

 

"Um, so what do you need us for?" Woojin diverts, cupping his chin with his hands.

 

"Well, I kind of have something I want to ask him."

 

Daniel retrieves another item from his bag and sets it in the middle of the table, prompting the three to lean forward to see it closer. It was a small, black box.

 

Woojin, Jinyoung, and Guanlin stare at the box for a few seconds before flying into various protests.

 

"He's only 21!"

 

"It's too soon!"

 

"You should be asking his parents, not us!"

 

Daniel looks around the table, alarmed. "Huh? What's too soon? Why is he too young?" Finally, it dawns on him and he quickly retorts, "Oh my God! I'm not proposing! Well, technically its a proposal but it's not marriage. Just open the goddamn box!"

 

Guanlin looks at him quizzically before snapping the black box open. In the box was a small keychain of a Samoyed dog wearing a blue ribbon, affixed with a silver key. Woojin takes it out of the box, letting the key dangle from the figurine.

 

"I still don't get it." Jinyoung frowns.

 

Daniel sighs, ruffling his hair. "I'm gonna ask him to move in with me!"

 

The three boys _oooh_ in synchronized fashion, finally coming to a realization.

 

"They offered me a researcher slash teaching assistant position in the English Department." Daniel expounds. "I found an on-campus apartment that's close to both the theater auditorium and the English Department. I know you guys have to move out of the lower year dorms, so..."

 

He looks down and scratches his nape, feeling shy at verbalizing his plans for the future. The other boys spare him a smile.

 

Jinyoung turns to Woojin with furrowed brows. "What about you? What do you have to say about this?"

 

"Well," Woojin scratches his ear. "Hyungseob  _has_ been hinting about this apartment block close to the Kinesiology department..." he mumbles. Seeing Jinyoung's sly smile, he gives the younger boy a shove.

 

"So anyway," Guanlin brings back the focus to Daniel. "What do you need us for?"

 

"Well, I'm kind of stuck with how to ask him. Would you help me?" Daniel's earnest expression made it difficult to say no, and it wasn't like they had plans anyway. Various expressions of assent arise from the table.

 

"We're gonna need Daehwi for this, he's really good at cheesy stuff." Jinyoung mutters, already opening the planner again to write down notes.

 

They throw a good amount of ideas around the table, slowly filling up the notes page. In the middle of a heavy debate on the merits of confetti, a familiar voice cuts into their conversation.

 

"What are you guys doing?"

 

Swiveling their heads, they see Park Jihoon standing over them, a confused expression on his face.

 

"JIHOON _HYUNG_!" Jinyoung all but screams as he launches himself across the table to give Jihoon a bear hug and drag him away from the table. The remaining table occupants scramble to clear the tickets, the key, and the planner out of the table, bumping heads and knocking elbows along the way. Luckily Jisung came to give Jihoon a pinch on the cheek, giving them an added time bonus. 

 

"Hey!" Daniel greets Jihoon with a peck when he's finally made his way back to their table. "What brings you here?"

 

"They let out rehearsal early, and I wanted some coffee." Jihoon explains as he sits on a chair that Daniel pulled out for him.

 

"This is...a weird group." Jihoon observes, looking around the table. It was strange to see his boyfriend and three best friends gathered in one place without him. They were also identically sporting strange grins, adding to the creepiness factor. "What are you guys up to?"

 

Daniel coughs, "Oh nothing, we were..."

 

He glances around the table, at his former enemies now friends, and smiles.

 

"We were just making plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first ever fic for any fandom!!!! So this is quite monumental for me lol. Honestly, when I first got this idea I started writing down scenes just for fun, without any real goal of publishing it on the interwebs. But I realized: life is short, w1's [redacted] is coming soon and there's no room for regrets. 
> 
> Thank you **so much** to everyone who's spared their time to read and leave kudos and comments <3\. I read your comments over and over! I know this is a giant mess, there are so many things I wanna revise, but thank you for appreciating it anyway. Have a good day! Stream Spring Breeze! 
> 
> onghwang prequel // [wedding plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524655)  
> jihoon's pov // [(you're on my) to-do list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944880)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you made it here thanks for reading! This is basically a crack AU that I couldn't get out of my head, so I decided to write everything down. This story is actually mostly done (I have around 70% of it written), so please look forward to the future chapters! And tell me if you caught any typos/grammatical errors I may have missed.


End file.
